Fate's Decision
by angelwings-unfinished
Summary: Harry and Cho have finally apologized to each other and are now friends. Could they be more with help from someone? CHAPTER NINE UP!
1. Fate and Destiny

Hiya, readers. Thanks for even considering to read this story. I think I'm a crappy writer but you decide for yourself. Here's Fate's Decision! Oh yeah, Sirius is alive! Rejoice! Okay, now go ahead and read this story.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
A young man of sixteen stared out the compartment's window and sighed as his best friends walked in, arguing for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Ron! You can't just go around giving detentions to people you dislike. They haven't done anything," curly-haired Hermione Granger was saying.  
  
"Says who?" challenged Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Says McGonagall. We're not supposed to abuse our power as Prefects," said Hermione.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as if Hermione had just said the stupidest thing in the world.  
  
"What I meant was: who says they haven't done anything?" he said. "They've pissed me off a couple of times."  
  
"But that's not contrary to the school rules," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well, it should be," Ron said stubbornly before taking a seat.  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head before taking a seat beside Harry Potter.  
  
"How was your Prefect meeting?" asked Harry, trying to make light conversation.  
  
"Fine," Hermione and Ron mumbled together.  
  
They glared at each other before looking away. There was a long silence that followed.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a walk," said Harry, standing up and heading out of the compartment.  
  
He walked to the compartment at the back of the train and entered it. The windows there were left open and he felt that he needed some fresh air.  
  
He locked the door, needing some privacy, and sat down by the window.  
  
***  
  
"Hmm. the Chosen One seems to need some company," the beautiful woman named Fate said as she gazed at the well, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
She smiled before touching the well's surface with her finger.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked away from the passing scenery and at the compartment door when he heard the knob rattle.  
  
"Oh, heck," a female voice muttered. "Alohamora."  
  
The knob turned and the door slid open.  
  
Light brown eyes met emerald green ones. Both pairs of eyes widened.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and weakly said, "Er.hey, Cho."  
  
"H-Harry," said Cho Chang, surprise in her voice.  
  
Both teens were rooted to their spots. Neither of them said a single word as they stared at each other, blushing.  
  
Harry was the first to break contact when he looked away.  
  
"Uh.do you want to sit down?" he managed to mumble.  
  
He felt really foolish talking to her now. He didn't even deserve to talk to her after the way he had treated her last year.  
  
Cho nodded and sat down opposite of Harry.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm sorry-" they both started at the same time.  
  
Then, they laughed lightly, breaking the tension between them.  
  
"You could start first, if you want," said Cho.  
  
"Well, I'm really sorry about how I treated you last year. You deserved none of it," said Harry.  
  
"No, Harry, it was-"  
  
Harry held up a hand.  
  
"Please let me finish," he said. "It was really insensitive of me when I yelled at you. It really was. And I've been spending some part, okay, most part of my summer thinking how much of an idiot I was and how I was going to apologize. I thought of lots of scenarios and finally decided that I would wait for the right moment and I've got a feeling that this is the right moment. I'm really and truly sorry, Cho."  
  
It was all Cho could do to stop herself from hyperventilating. She really could believe that Harry was apologizing. She had always thought that she would be the one saying sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," was all that Cho could say.  
  
I'm sorry, too? That's pathetic, Chang! Now, he's going to think that I'm completely and extremely pathetic! She thought to herself. He's going to walk out of the compartment right now. I just know it.  
  
But that wasn't what Harry did. He smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Friends?" he asked.  
  
No, Harry. I want to be more, she wanted to shout but didn't.  
  
She shook Harry's hand and also smiled.  
  
"Friends," confirmed Cho.  
  
"Great!" said Harry, grinning. "What did you think of the Cannons beating the Bats?" he asked, making small talk.  
  
Quidditch was the one thing he knew they had in common which didn't involve having a row.  
  
Cho frowned a bit.  
  
"You and your Muggle relatives watch Quidditch?" she asked.  
  
According to her friends, Harry's Muggle relatives weren't very fond of Quidditch.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"No! I think my uncle would go crazy if I even so much as mention flying brooms. They're not very into anything magical, you see. I watched the match with the Weasleys whom I stayed with during the summer," said Harry. "So.what did you think of the game?"  
  
"I really didn't get to see it. My parents took me somewhere for the whole summer. I don't even remember the name of the place. I think Neus-something or other," said Cho. "Could you describe the match to me?"  
  
"Okay, well, we all know that the Cannons are great and all but the Bats."  
  
They stayed on the subject of the Cannons versus Bats match for an hour until Harry ended it with both the Seekers colliding into each other and grabbing the Snitch at the same time. The match ended up with a tie and it went down in history.  
  
"Wow. The match sounded great. I wish I had been there," said Cho.  
  
Harry grinned before glancing at his watch. His eyes widened. They only had ten more minutes until the train arrived at Hogwarts and both of them were still in their Muggled clothes.  
  
"We've got ten more minutes till we reach school," said Harry.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Cho.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," cursed Cho, standing up almost immediately.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Chang. I never knew you possessed such vocabulary," teased Harry.  
  
Cho stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Shut it, Potter,"  
  
***  
  
"Fate!" Destiny shouted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah, Destiny, what are you doing here?" Fate asked as she looked up from the well.  
  
"May I ask what you're looking at?" asked Destiny, his eyes straying to the well then back at Fate.  
  
"Oh, this? Just the Chosen One's life," said Fate breezily with a careless wave of her wand.  
  
Destiny's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're not meddling again, are you?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't call it meddling, Destiny. It's.fate," said Fate as she smiled mischievously.  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Harry! Where've you been?" asked Ron as Harry reentered the compartment.  
  
"I was taking a walk," lied Harry.  
  
"For a whole hour?" Hermione said skeptically, still glaring at Ron.  
  
Harry shrugged before gathering his robes. Just as he was straightening his tie, the train slowed to a stop.  
  
***  
  
Cho smiled at Harry as they saw each other in the mass of black robes. Harry smiled and waved before Cho got whisked away by her friends and much to Harry's relief Marietta Edgecombe wasn't with them.  
  
"Who were you waving at, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"A friend," replied Harry with a wide smile.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ron looked around, looking for Neville Longbottom, a friend of theirs.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you like and don't like about it and I'll try to improve. I'll see you guys and gals in the next chapter! Bye! 


	2. Announcements

Hello, everyone! Thanks lots for the reviews!!! And without further ado, here's chapter two for ya!

Chapter two:

The noise level in the Great Hall dropped greatly as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood up after the Sorting had been done. Everyone looked up expectantly at him.

"Before we feast ourselves on a fabulous dinner, I would like to say a few things. First, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Second, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has reminded me to tell you that Fizzing Whizbees, Dung Bombs and any Weasley Wizard Wheezes product are not allowed in the corridors," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Why does anyone bother to listen to that stuff anyway? I'd much rather eat," muttered Ron, earning a glare from Hermione and a disgusted look from his sister.

"You can see the five-foot list in Mr. Filch's office. Third, we will be having two Balls this year. The first ball will be held on Halloween and the second on Valentine's Day. More information on the Balls will be posted on the Notice Boards. Last, but definitely not the least, we have a new and might I add, capable Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Rei Nightshadow."

Everyone scanned the Teacher's Table but found no sign of a new face.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to see Professor Nightshadow until tomorrow since he has some business to take care of. Oh and before I forget, Mr. Potter, please see me after dinner in my office." 

Ron's head snapped up at the mention of Harry's name.

"That is all, if I'm not mistaken. Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and mouth-watering food appeared on the gold plates.

~*~*~

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall looked at Harry, wondering what he had done now. But Hermione, Ginny and Ron were thinking another thing.

"You think something's happened to the Order?" asked Ron, ignoring the food, for once.

"I don't think so. Dumbledore would have also called us if something had happened to the Order," said Ginny. 

Hermione looked at Harry.

"What do you think, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shrugged absentmindedly. He was thinking about the new professor. Rei Nightshadow was a new member of the Order, although Hermione, Ron and Ginny didn't know, and he had taught Harry almost everything he knew during the summer. Harry now knew multiple kinds of martial arts and several advanced and complex spells. He looked forward to seeing his teacher again.

~*~*~

"Am I in trouble, Professor?" Harry asked Minerva McGonagall, after the feast as he followed her to Dumbledore's office.

"No, Mr. Potter, you are not. And frankly speaking, I do not know what the Headmaster wants to talk to you about," said McGonagall before Harry could open his mouth.  
  


They reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office a moment later. 

"Extendable Ears," McGonagall said with a bit of distaste in her voice.

The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way, revealing the path to Dumbledore's office.

~*~*~

McGonagall left Harry at the door before leaving. Harry took a deep breath and opened the door, wondering what the Headmaster wanted to talk to him about.

"Professor Dumbledore?" called Harry as he entered the office.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said from his desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" said Harry.

 Dumbledore offered Harry a seat before replying.

"Yes, Harry. I found out that you have been taking a few lessons from Rei over the summer," said Dumbledore.

Harry opened his mouth to explain but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I'm proud to hear from Rei that you've excelled quite well. These skills might come in handy sometime, Harry, for protecting people you care about. I hope you'll continue to take these lessons from Rei."

Harry nodded, thinking about the people he wanted to protect, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Ginny and…his thoughts suddenly shifted to one raven-haired Ravenclaw.

"You've just thought of someone special," Dumbledore said suddenly, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry blushed. How did his Headmaster find out? Was he psychic or something?

"You had the same look James had whenever he thought of Lily," explained Dumbledore, somehow reading Harry's expression.

"Oh," was all Harry said. 

Dumbledore glanced at the clock right on top of the door way and said, "It's getting late, Harry. I suggest you go to your dormitory and get some rest. The password is 'Valkyries'."

"Okay. Good night, Professor," said Harry before walking out of the office.

~*~*~

"Well, what did he want?" asked Ron as Harry entered the Common Room.

"Nothing important," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione who was standing a few feet away from Ron.

Harry nodded, then yawned.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going up to bed. Good night," he said.

"Wait up, mate," Ron said, following Harry up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "You know, Harry, you can tell us whatever's troubling you. We may be able to help."

"It's really okay, Ron. Dumbledore just said some stuff about me taking lessons from Rei," Harry said sleepily.

"Who's Rei?" asked Ron with a blank expression.

Harry sighed. Ron never bothered to listen to Dumbledore's start of the term speeches.

"Professor Rei Nightshadow's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry as he changed into his pajamas.

"Oh. Is he any good?" 

Harry shrugged before climbing into bed. He was about to go to sleep when Ron's voice disturbed his approaching slumber.

"What did you really do in that one hour you were gone from the compartment, Harry?" came Ron's curious voice.

"I'll tell you some other time, Ron. I'm too sleepy right now," yawned Harry.

"Fine," sighed Ron.

Harry drew his curtains around his bed before falling into a deep sleep.

~*~*~

_A teen looked at himself in the mirror, his hand uncharacteristically shaking as he ran it through his messy jet-black hair. His brown eyes showed his nervousness as he took a deep breath._

_"James, mate, no need to be nervous. It's only Evans after all," said a boy with the same color of hair as James Potter but straighter._

_"Only Evans, Sirius? Are you crazy? I've only asked her out endlessly since third year," James said sarcastically to his best friend, Sirius._

_"Don't get all sarcastic, James. That's just Padfoot showing his support," said Remus._

_"Yeah," Peter piped up, nodding fervently, not wanting to be left out of the conversation._

_"I'm sorry. It's just that Lily has always said no, you know? And now, she only said yes to keep me from asking her out again," said James as he straightened the collar of his polo shirt. "Let me recall her exact words, 'If I go on this one date with you, will you stop asking me out all the time?' I have to convince her that I'm not the arrogant git I used to be."_

_James looked at his watch._

_"I better go," he said. "Wish me luck, mates."_

_"Good luck," said Peter._

_The other two stayed quiet but they were smiling._

~*~*~

"Was it really wise to give him that dream, Fate?" Destiny asked, looking up from the well.

"He needs to know about his parents, doesn't he?" said Fate. 

"Yes, but---"

Fate interrupted him.

"Besides, since when has anything I've done not been wise?" she asked.

"Well, let's see, there was that thing with Oedipus and then there was that---" Destiny said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, shut up already."

~*~*~

What do you guys think? Not too bad? Send me your suggestions, okay? 


	3. Rei Nightshadow

What did you think of the dream? Kinda weird, right? Well, sorry but there are gonna be quite a few Lily and James dreams.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the stairs of the boys' dormitory the next morning and were immediately greeted by a crowd, consisting mostly of girls, in front of the Notice Board.  
  
"What's up with them?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They're looking at the information about the Balls," said Ginny.  
  
"Girls," muttered Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. What was that, Ron?" inquired Ginny, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ron said quickly.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, Ginny, let's go down for breakfast," Hermione said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and completely ignoring Ron.  
  
Harry gave Ron a sympathetic look while Ginny gave her brother a you-should- not-have-crossed-her look. Ron turned red and followed the three down to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry was in the middle of eating when a big barn owl landed in front of his plate and dropped a letter before flying away.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron, his spoon halfway to his mouth.  
  
Harry shrugged and picked it up.  
  
Be at the Lake in five minutes.  
  
Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows as they read it over his shoulder. Both were intrigued and suspicious.  
  
"Are you going?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It might be Malfoy, trying to ambush you," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take him on," Harry assured them.  
  
"Yeah but what if he brings all of Slytherin?" said Ron.  
  
"Don't be such a pessimist, Ron. Besides that's highly unlikely, every Slytherin is at their table, even Malfoy," said Ginny, pointing at the Slytherin table, at the other side of the hall.  
  
"Well, there's no reason for me not to go," Harry said before standing up.  
  
"Oh, fine. Just be careful," Hermione cautioned him. "And remember, Transfiguration is our first subject,"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, I know. I'll see you guys later." Harry waved and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It seemed that the sender of the letter was late.  
  
He heard something moving quickly through the air and he did a handspring just as a spear pierced the ground where he had just been. There was a note dangling at the end.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
Harry tore the note from the spear. He looked around at the trees, not afraid but thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Dammit, Rei! Can't you say hi like a normal person?!" he shouted.  
  
He heard laughter before seeing his friend jump from tree to tree and finally land beside him.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Rei said with a broad grin.  
  
Rei was what jealous guys would call a brainless pretty boy, what with his dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. But Rei Nightshadow was anything but brainless. He was still nineteen and already a professor at Hogwarts.  
  
"You could have killed me with that thing!" said Harry, glaring at him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't have. You'd have heard it right away," Rei said as he took the spear from the ground.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smiling at the assumption.  
  
"What time is your first class and who's it with?" he asked.  
  
"In five minutes and it's with the seventh year Ravenclaws," replied Rei, looking at his watch. "So, I'll finally be meeting your girlfriend. Her name's Cho Chang, right?"  
  
"She is not my girlfriend," insisted Harry, blushing.  
  
"Yeah but you want her to be, right?" Rei asked with a sly smile.  
  
Harry stayed quiet and looked away.  
  
Rei laughed and said, "I was right!"  
  
"Shut up, Rei," muttered Harry who was still red.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'll stay quiet," said Rei.  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Well, we better go. Wouldn't want to be late for our first classes now, would we?" Rei said as he took another glance at his watch.  
  
Harry nodded and picked his bag from the ground. They both walked to the castle with Rei talking about what he would teach the sixth years.  
  
"I'll see you in my class later, Harry," said Rei when they reached the Great Hall, which was already empty.  
  
"Yeah, bye," said Harry before running to Transfiguration. He only had one more minute left before he would be late.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mister Potter, nice of you to join us," McGonagall said dryly as Harry entered the classroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Now, take your seat before I deduct points," said McGonagall.  
  
Draco Malfoy turned in his seat and gave Harry a smug smile. Harry just ignored him and sat down between Hermione and Ron who were seated a chair apart.  
  
"What kept you?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"Later, Hermione," Harry whispered back as McGonagall started discussing about how to turn an inanimate object into an animal.  
  
With that, he fished his quill out his bag and started writing down notes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So?" Ron said as soon as they were out of the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"What?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us what kept you?" Ron continued.  
  
"The person who sent the letter," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, who was he?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Professor Nightshadow,"  
  
"The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did he want?"  
  
"Just wanted to confirm that our last teacher was horrible," lied Harry.  
  
He still wasn't ready to tell them that he had trained over the summer. Hermione would have been somewhat envious that he had learned so much and Ron would have asked him endlessly to show him some moves.  
  
"Why couldn't he just ask us during our class?" Ron said, getting his schedule out of his bag.  
  
"Maybe because he was the leader of the DA?" suggested Hermione, frowning.  
  
Harry and Ron were somewhat surprised. That was the first thing Hermione had said to Ron since yesterday.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Ron. He looked at his schedule. "We have him after lunch."  
  
"What do we have now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Herbology," Hermione and Ron both answered simultaneously.  
  
Hermione gave no indication that she and Ron had said the same thing at once and started walking a few feet in front of them.  
  
"This sucks! Why did I fail in Potions and Harry didn't? Now I have to take Double Periods every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday," Ron moaned suddenly, glaring at his schedule.  
  
"It's your fault you didn't study," said Harry.  
  
"But you didn't, either," Ron pointed out.  
  
"C'mon. We're going to be late for Herbology if we don't hurry up!" Harry said, quickening his pace and ignoring what Ron said.  
  
"Excuse me, but weren't you the person who turned up late for Transfiguration?" teased Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to be late two times in one day. I think I'll just keep it to one tardiness per day," said Harry.  
  
Both of his friends laughed as they walked out of the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cho scribbled on her piece of parchment, bored out of her mind, as Binns droned in a monotone about the different ways the Muggles tortured anyone different from themselves, including witches and wizards who had used magic freely in front of the Muggles (of course, the torturing didn't really work since the witch or wizard could just perform a simple spell to stop from being tortured). Even the Ravenclaws had lost their enthusiasm from Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
She smiled as she recalled how well Professor Nightshadow or rather Rei had taught them. All of them were on the edge of their seats, waiting for more. Although some of the girls were too busy drooling over him to really listen.  
  
Cho turned her piece of parchment around and paled. It was the pop quiz (on the first day!) Rei had given them about defensive spells. She didn't even know up until now that she hadn't turned it in. She erased the scribbles on the back with her wand and decided to give it to Rei after lunch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is she going to stay mad at me forever?" Ron asked as he and Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table during lunch.  
  
Hermione was sitting at the other end of the table, talking animatedly with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Lavender's other half, Seamus Finnigan, much to Harry's surprise. Hermione and Parvati never seemed to get along.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Harry before taking a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Maybe some other time," said Ron, pushing his food around his plate.  
  
"Maybe you---" Harry stopped himself and sighed.  
  
What was the use? Ron was too hardheaded, occupied and stubborn to listen.  
  
Cho caught his eye from the Ravenclaw table as she talked with her friends. She turned and gave him a dazzling smile.  
  
Harry gave her a small smile, embarrassed that she had almost caught him staring. He downed his last goblet of orange juice before leaving the Great Hall, not really hungry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom quite early. In fact he was the first person there. Rei wasn't even there yet.  
  
He was sketching something absentmindedly on a piece of parchment when the door opened. He looked up, expecting it to be Rei. His jaw dropped.  
  
"Cho?" he said.  
  
Cho looked in his direction and she blushed slightly before walking over to him.  
  
"Uh.hi, Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"This is my next class," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"How about you? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I came to return a pop quiz test paper I forgot to turn in," said Cho.  
  
"A pop quiz? On the first day?" Harry asked, appalled.  
  
"Yeah. He just wanted us to identify some spells. But don't worry though. I think he's only giving the tests to the seventh years," Cho assured him.  
  
Harry sighed in relief.  
  
Cho giggled a bit.  
  
"What are you giggling about?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you looked so relieved,"  
  
"With good reason. I didn't study a thing during the summer,"  
  
"I wouldn't worry if I were you. I heard from a friend of mine that you got an O on your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s," Cho smiled.  
  
Harry smiled too.  
  
Cho looked at the sketch on the desk.  
  
"Is that a phoenix?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked at the sketch.  
  
"Yeah. I think so,"  
  
"That's pretty good,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"You two do know that no snogging is allowed in my classroom, right?" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Harry and Cho were both blushing furiously when they faced Rei.  
  
"Don't be such a prat. Nothing happened," hissed Harry.  
  
"Right," Rei nodded.  
  
Cho handed Rei the test paper, bid Harry and Rei goodbye before walking out of the classroom, still blushing.  
  
"What are you doing here so early, Harry?" asked Rei.  
  
Harry shrugged, still a bit red.  
  
"So how was your first class?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good," said Rei, leaning on his desk. "Ms. Chang is quite smart, Harry. Pretty, too,"  
  
Harry shrugged again.  
  
"You two would make a great couple," Rei added.  
  
Harry crumpled the piece of parchment he had been sketching on and threw it at Rei. He (Rei) dodged it before picking it up. He looked at the sketch and whistled.  
  
"Pretty good, Harry," praised Rei. "What is it?"  
  
"Cho says it looks like phoenix and I agree," said Harry as he walked over to Rei and looked over his shoulder.  
  
Rei looked at Harry and said, "You always agree with your girlfriend, don't you?"  
  
Harry punched Rei none too lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did you have a hand in the sketch?" Destiny asked Fate.  
  
"Kind of. I played with his subconsciousness a bit," said Fate.  
  
"When are you going to fulfill your promise to Merlin?" asked Destiny, walking over to Fate's side of the well.  
  
"Which one? The Shadow?"  
  
Destiny nodded.  
  
"Maybe in a day or two," Fate replied with a shrug.  
  
"So what's Rei going to teach them?" inquired Destiny.  
  
"You know, the usual," said Fate.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can anybody mention an advanced spell? Any spell at all would do," Rei said to the class, looking around the room, at the Gryffindors and at the Hufflepuffs.  
  
To no one's surprise, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"The Healing Spell," answered Hermione.  
  
"Yes. The Healing Spell is quite advanced. We'll be studying that later this term. Can anybody else mention another spell? Mr Potter?"  
  
"The Appearance Changing Spell?" Harry said, a bit unsure.  
  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor," said Rei. "This is supposed to be for Transfiguration but Professor McGonagall kindly asked me to teach you since it is also a form of defense or stealth. Besides we'll be using it for the Halloween Ball so, of course, you have to know how to do it,"  
  
Hannah Abbott raised her hand.  
  
"You have a question, Ms."  
  
"Hannah Abbott, professor. It said on the Notice Boards that fourth year up to seventh year will be attending the Ball. What will the fourth years and the fifth years do?"  
  
"Please call me Rei since I am far too young to be called professor. I'm not even half Professor McGonagall's age yet. As for your question, they'll be using ordinary costumes, Ms. Abbott," replied Rei. "They've been asked if they want to do extra work or just use costumes and they chose the costumes,"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I better start teaching you the spell or else the other teachers will be after my blood. This spell's going to be featured in the N.E.W.T.s," said Rei.  
  
"How can you mention the N.E.W.T.s so early? We just finished the O.W.L.s," groaned Dean Thomas.  
  
"Sorry, Mr." Rei looked at Dean expectantly.  
  
"Thomas, sir,"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas. I know how grueling the O.W.L.s can be. So I'll refrain myself from mentioning any major exams unless it's almost the end of the year," said Rei.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Okay, then. Let's get down to business," Rei said as he rubbed his hands together. "All you need for the spell is yourself, your wand and an image of another person, preferably the same gender. The person you're imagining doesn't need to be real, just have a clear image. Then, raise your wand, concentrate hard on the image and tap your nose with it two times,"  
  
"That's it?" asked Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Yep. That's it. It's quite simple for an advanced spell, really," Rei grinned. "Wanna see me try it?"  
  
The class nodded eagerly.  
  
Rei concentrated then tapped his nose twice. He then turned into an elderly- looking man, around McGonagall's age.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Rei tapped his nose again and turned back to his normal self.  
  
"Anyone want to try?" he asked. "Mr. Potter, thank you for volunteering,"  
  
Harry glared at Rei before standing up. He hadn't volunteered but Rei, being the idiot he was, he wanted to show off to the class how good Harry was due to him.  
  
He did what Rei had done a few minutes ago but with another image in his head. In a matter of seconds, the class was looking at a brown-haired teen with gray eyes (think Squall from FF VIII).  
  
"Very good, Harry. Take another five points for Gryffindor," said Rei. "You may turn back now and take your seat,"  
  
Harry turned back and went back to his seat at the back.  
  
Rei looked at the class.  
  
"Anyone else want to try? This'll be a good opportunity to win your House some points,"  
  
Everyone raised their hands eagerly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hey, guys! It's longer than the usual but I think it's okay. What do you think? Should I keep it as long as this? Or should I go back to the old one?  
  
Anyone who can answer this question will get a part in the next chapter (I need a new character anyways)! Just tell me from which game does this line come from? It'll be a bonus if you tell me who said it!  
  
"I'll kick yer sorry arses so hard that yer gonna kiss the moons!"  
  
Okay, that may be a bit too hard so here's another question. What are Y R P 's real names? Still from a game.  
  
You don't have to answer both but if you do and it's correct, you get extra scenes! Until next time!  
  
angelwings.ÜÜÜÜ 


	4. Caleb, Aurelia and Serendipity

Hehe…Sorry I took so long to update. I was making it longer. Oh yeah, the first one to answer the questions was Miss Aurelia. Aensland, I am so sorry but she was the first. Maybe you can still appear. What do you say? 

Chapter 4:

"You still know your daggers, Harry?" Rei asked as they stood near the lake, after classes with Rei holding a few daggers.

"Of course I do," replied Harry.

"Think fast," Rei said, throwing a dagger at Harry.

Harry caught it and in just a split second, he threw it at a tree a hundred feet away from them. 

"Go take it out, Harry," ordered Rei

He went to get the dagger and saw, as he drew near, that he had hit the center of a carving of a heart. His eyes widened as he saw the initials inside the heart. H.P. and C.C. Harry shook his head to make sure he was seeing clearly. The carvings were gone. _Must have been my imagination_, he thought to himself.

"What's taking so long?" Rei ran over to him and stopped as he reached the tree. "Here, let me take the dagger out since you seem content on just standing there."

Rei tried tugging it out but it didn't budge. He tugged harder but it still wouldn't move.

"Er…maybe you should go research some curses in the library while I take this blasted thing out," said Rei. 

"Have fun trying to get it out," Harry said with a grin before heading back to the castle. 

~*~*~

"Damn blasted book," muttered Cho as she tried to reach for a book on the top shelf in the library.

Someone reached up to get it and offered it to her.

"Here you go," came the voice Cho knew all too well.

Cho turned and found herself gazing into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Thanks," said Cho, trying to stop her hand from shaking as she took it from him. "What are you doing here? I don't normally see you in the library."

"Oh, I'm just acting under the order of…Hermione," said Harry, shrugging. "I'm supposed to research curses."

"For what?" asked Cho.

"Who knows with Hermione?" Harry said with a smile.

Cho giggled as Harry took some books out of the shelves. They sat down at a table and put their books on the table none too quietly. Madam Pince gave them a glare before returning to her work.

A few minutes into reading nothing but the first few lines of 'Curses and Jinxes', Harry looked up and also found that Cho could not concentrate. 

"Um…Cho, would you like to go practice Seeking or something?" asked Harry.

"Sure. I was getting pretty bored with this Astronomy book, anyway," said Cho, standing up. 

"You like Astronomy?" Harry asked as both of them exited the library, Madam Pince getting ready to kick them out.

"One of my favorite subjects," replied Cho.

"Well, I don't think we can play Quidditch with our school robes so why don't we head back to our dorms and change?" suggested Cho.

"Good idea. So I'll meet you at the pitch in ten minutes?"

Cho nodded before heading to the Ravenclaw Tower.

~*~*~

After changing into normal clothes (a shirt and jeans), Harry took his Firebolt and a key out of his trunk. He headed for the door but then stopped, suddenly getting a crazy idea. He had a crazy grin on his face when he headed to the window. His Firebolt in one hand, he jumped onto the windowsill (the window is really big) and looked down. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any fear. 

"Harry," Ron said as he walked into the dormitory. His eyes widened as he saw Harry on the ledge. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

~*~*~

"He's not going to do it, is he?" Destiny asked, eyes wide.

"He's a Potter, Destiny. What do you think he's gonna do?" said Fate.

"He's gonna do it," nodded Destiny.

~*~*~

Harry flashed Ron a grin before jumping. He let himself fall 30 feet before really getting on his broom. He was still grinning when he flew toward the Quidditch Pitch. That had felt great. Maybe he should do that more often. He did some loops and cork screws as he headed for the Pitch, feeling at ease in the air.

Beautiful music coming from nowhere suddenly made Harry stop mid-flight. He looked around, trying to find the source. There was nothing around him that could have made such music. He shook his head before continuing toward the Pitch.

~*~*~

"What even made you question that he wouldn't do it, Destiny?" asked Fate, leaning on the well and looking at Destiny, who had plopped down on the grass.

He shrugged.

"I guess he's more like James than I thought," he said.

"Speaking of James, why'd he chase after Lily so much?" Fate asked curiously. "You should know, by the way."

"Well, I think James just wanted to have a little challenge. Lily was probably the only girl in Hogwarts that didn't drool over him, which is why he frequently chased after her," said Destiny. "But then, in his sixth year, he finally got it through his thick skull that Lily was special and that he loved her."

Fate smiled.

"That was one of your brother's more brilliant plans, Destiny," she said.

"Hey! I suggested that to him," said Destiny.

"Uh-huh. Right," said Fate.

~*~*~

Cho looked up as she heard Harry's Firebolt speeding toward her with Harry on it. He stopped a few feet off the ground beside her, wearing a smile that now made all the girls swoon.

"Hey, where did you come from?" asked Cho with a smile.

"Gryffindor Tower," answered Harry. 

Cho raised an eyebrow. She shrugged before mounting her broom and flying to Harry's level.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"What are we going to use for a Snitch?" 

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," said Harry.

He jumped down and ran to the Equipment Room. He came back out a minute later putting a key into his pocket and the Snitch in his hand.

"How did you do that?" inquired Cho.

"I'm Team Captain. Professor McGonagall gave it to me," Harry replied, getting back on his broom.

"You never told me you were Captain," said Cho.

"I'm the team's secret weapon," Harry whispered as if it was a big secret.

"Don't overestimate yourself, Potter," Cho muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Harry grinned.

"Shall we get started, Miss Chang?" he asked, the Snitch still in his hand.

 Cho also grinned and nodded.

Harry let go of the Snitch and both of them gave it a minute's head start before flying after it.

~*~*~

"You are such a prat, Harry," Cho said as they landed an hour later.

Cho had won four out of five in their game of Seeking. 

"W-What?" asked Harry, a bit surprised.

"You heard me. I won because you weren't concentrating," said Cho, giving him a small glare.

"Sorry," Harry ran his hand through his windblown hair. "I just have a lot on my mind." He had been thinking of the carving he had seen on the tree an hour earlier. 

"How about a rematch tomorrow?" suggested Cho.

"I'd like that a lot but I'm holding tryouts for the Chasers and Beaters tomorrow," said Harry. 

Cho frowned and Harry expected the worst.

"I thought your team already had Beaters," said Cho.

Harry almost sighed in relief that Cho didn't get mad.

"Ah, well, Katie said they quit just after the final match last year…" Harry trailed off, remembering that Ron had said Cho had thrown her broom.

Cho blushed at the memory.

"I-I'm sorry about that particular match. It's just that---" she started to but Harry cut her off.

He would have thrown his broom, too, if he had been under as much pressure as Cho probably had been. 

"You don't need to explain. I understand," he said with a smile.

They stood in comfortable silence until someone invaded the silence.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she walked onto the Pitch. "My idiot brother's been searching the whole castle for you." 

"He saw the broom in my hand. Where else would I go?" Harry muttered dryly.

Ginny stopped in her tracks when she saw Cho.

"Oh, hey, Cho. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Ginny.

"You're not," Cho assured her.

"So why was Ron looking for me?" asked Harry, as if he didn't know.

"Oh, yes, about that, would you mind telling me why you jumped off a tower?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cho also raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"You jumped off a tower?" repeated Cho.

Harry grinned sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"I was looking for some excitement,"

~*~*~

"More like looking to get yourself killed," muttered Destiny as Fate fed the birds around them.

~*~*~

"More like looking to get yourself killed," Ginny said under her breath.

Harry smirked as Cho giggled.

"So where's Ron now?" asked Harry as they started to walk back to the castle.

"Knowing him, he probably got himself lost with his horrible sense of direction," replied Ginny.

"True," nodded Harry.

"I have to go. My friends are probably looking for me," said Cho once they had reached the Great Hall.

"Well…um…bye," said Harry.

"Bye, Cho," said Ginny.

"Bye, Harry. Bye, Ginny," Cho waved at them before heading to her House's tower.

~*~*~

"What's taking them so long?" groaned Destiny.

"What's taking them so long to what, Destiny?" asked Fate, looking up from feeding the birds.

"They're taking so long to get together," said Destiny.

He sighed and sat down beside Fate.

"Patience, Destiny,"

"So when do you plan to get them together?"

"I don't know. Maybe early November," Fate replied with a shrug. "But I'm not entirely sure that they'll become a couple then,"

"Why aren't you sure?" asked Destiny.

"You should know by now, Destiny," sighed Fate. "I don't control their lives; I just give them clues as to what they should do. It's their choice to follow the clues or not."

"Ah, okay. Didn't know that," said Destiny.

"You don't know anything, Destiny," teased Fate.

"Shot straight through the heart," Destiny said with a mock hurt expression and a hand to his chest.

Both of them laughed. 

~*~*~

Harry looked at the stars as he lay down on the flat part of the roof, with the Marauder's Map beside him. It was a really great night out which was why he had chosen that time to go there with the CD player Hermione had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. He could clearly remember what he had said once he saw the player.

Flashback 

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but why did you get me this?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione with the CD player in his hands. "It's not like I'll be able to use it at Hogwarts. I mean, you said so yourself, Muggle electronics go haywire with too much magic around."

"It's nice to know someone listens," said Hermione, giving Ron, who was munching on a Chocolate Frog, a look. "Anyways, it does go haywire but there's a certain spell I got Tonks to do on it that makes it run on magic instead of batteries."

Harry grinned.

"I also got you some CDs. The player would be pretty much useless without them," Hermione said, giving Harry another box.

"Wow. This is great! Thanks, Hermione," said Harry before giving Hermione a hug.

Ron choked.

End of Flashback 

Harry took his headphones off as the last song ended and stood up. He pocketed his CD player and picked up his broom before going to a certain spot on the roof. He took out his wand and muttered, "Oriccous."

The spot on the roof disappeared and a way into the Astronomy Tower appeared. Harry jumped down.

~*~*~

"Fate! He's gone!" exclaimed Destiny, his gray eyes wide.

"What do you mean he's gone? He can't be gone," said Fate as she looked at the well.

"See for yourself. He isn't there. It isn't possible, is it?"

"Not probable, Destiny," Fate looked at Destiny.

"Well, what the heck's the difference? He's gone. That could only mean…"

"He's not dead,"

"I wasn't going to say that! This well only keeps track of the happenings in the mortal realm, right?" asked Destiny.

"Yes," answered Fate. Then, she frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, maybe he's not in the mortal realm anymore. Maybe he's in another one. You know, like the Elven Realm, the Dwarven Realm, the Realm of the Dead."

"What? No mortal can jump realms," said Fate, closing her eyes to think more clearly.

"You should know, Fate, he isn't just a mortal. He's Merlin's and Godric's descendant. Merlin was half-demon and somehow Godric had elf blood in him," Destiny pointed out. "Harry's human, yes, but he also has little elf and demon blood in him."

Fate's eyes shot open.

"Destiny!"

"What?" asked Destiny.

"He's here,"

"What do you mean he's here? He can't be here,"

"You said so yourself, he can jump realms and what is this place, Destiny?"

"Umm…a realm?" Destiny said weakly.

"Very good,"

~*~*~

Harry shook his head as he got up from the ground. He shielded his eyes from the glaring sun once he was up. _Wait a minute. Sun?_ he asked himself. It had beennight when he had left that roof. He looked around and saw two people a, hundred meters away, deep in a conversation. He started walking towards them. Maybe they would know where he was and how he could get back to Hogwarts.

"Err…excuse me,"

~*~*~

"Err…excuse me,"

Fate and Destiny both looked at Harry.

"Do you know where this place is?" asked Harry.

Destiny gave Fate a what-do-I-do look. Fate took a deep breath before touching Harry's neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do?" asked Destiny with a raised eyebrow.

"I just used a power that came with being a goddess," said Fate. "He'll be knocked out for a while and when he wakes up, he's going to have a splitting headache."

"Ah, okay," Destiny nodded. "So what should we do with him?"

"We're going to send him back of course, but not before I do this," Fate leaned down and took Harry's glasses off.

Destiny raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?"

"Something I've always wanted to do," replied Fate.

She threw the glasses away and placed her hand on Harry's forehead. She then stood up.

"There. He won't need those horrid things anymore," said Fate, smiling.

"You amaze me sometimes, you know that?"

~*~*~

"Harry, mate, wake up! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron standing over him. He sat up but then winced. 

"What a headache," he muttered.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a headache," Harry saw the worried look on his best friend's face. "Don't worry, though. Just your normal everyday headache. It's not because of Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the name. 

"God, I hope this won't last," said Harry.

Harry looked around. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of the headache. Predictably, it didn't work. He opened his eyes again.

"What the bloody hell?" muttered Harry.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ron, did I sleep with my glasses on?" asked Harry.

"No. If you did, you'd have them on right now,"

"Then, why do I see so clearly?"

"I don't know. Let's think of that problem later. Classes start in fifteen minutes," said Ron, looking at his watch.

"Right, right," Harry mumbled as he got off his bed.

~*~*~

"Mr. Potter, please concentrate. You need full concentration to turn your desk into a real animal," McGonagall said, later in Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's class.

"Sorry, Professor," apologized Harry, looking at the half-lion, half-bird which had once been his desk. 

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses? It might help you concentrate more," said McGonagall.

"No, it's not that, Professor. I just have a headache,"

"Do we need to go inform the Headmaster?" the Transfiguration teacher asked with a worried look.

Now, everyone in class was looking at Harry.

"No, Professor. It's just a normal headache," said Harry. Then, he added quietly, "But I doubt anyone's ever suffered a headache this painful.

"Well then, go see the nurse to get it treated, Mr. Potter,"

"I'm okay, Professor. Really,"

"I insist you go see the nurse,"

"But…"

"If you protest again it will be five points from Gryffindor,"

Harry nodded weakly before he picked up his bag and headed for the Hospital Wing.

~*~*~

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called as he walked into the empty Hospital Wing.

A woman who looked no older than twenty-two appeared with a smile. She was quite pretty with her long brown hair and magnificent blue eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey's on leave, young man. I'm filling in for her," she said. "I'm Sarah,"

"Err…hello,"

"You're Harry Potter, right?" asked Sarah.

"Uh…yeah,"

Harry felt quite uncomfortable under Sarah's interested stare.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I…I have a headache," said Harry, tugging at his collar.

"A headache, is it?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll take care of that in a jiffy, Mr. Potter," said Sarah before disappearing behind a door.

She emerged a moment later, carrying a small vial and handed it to him.

"Drink up, now,"

"What's this?" asked Harry as he looked at it carefully.

"It's a potion that cures headaches," replied Sarah. "Don't worry, it's not poison."

_That's not what I'm not afraid of_, Harry thought.

He gulped before drinking the substance. It didn't taste so bad and it cured his headache in a second. 

"Thank you…err…Sarah," said Harry.

He handed the vial back to Sarah and quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing.

~*~*~

"So what did Madam Pomfrey do?" asked Hermione as she and Harry headed for the History of Magic classroom (Ron had Herbology).

"Nothing," answered Harry. 

His friend looked at him with a questioning look.

"Because she wasn't there," Harry added. "Someone named Sarah was filling in for her. She freaked the hell out of me,"

"Why?" asked Hermione. "What did she do?"

"It's not what she did. It's how she looked at me. You should have seen the look on her face when I said I just had a headache. She looked so disappointed that I wouldn't be staying the night," said Harry, giving a small shiver.

Hermione giggled.

"She likes you, Harry," she said.

Harry's eyes widened.

"But she's a lot older than I am," he pointed out.

"Nonetheless, Harry, she, like most of the other girls in school, has a crush on you," said Hermione.    

"I don't think I'm ever going to the Hospital Wing again,"

~*~*~

"Hey, Ron, you know what Katie's last class is?" asked Harry once the trio's last class ended.

"I think its Transfiguration. Why?"

"Just thought the three of us could go to the Pitch together since we're the only people left on the team," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Can't. I have to owl Fred and George about something," said Ron. "But I'll meet you at the Pitch though. Bye."

"I'll be in the Common Room if you need me, Harry," said Hermione before walking away.

~*~*~

Harry arrived at his destination and saw that students were filing out of the classroom, chattering amongst themselves. He didn't see Katie though. He decided to wait for her and leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor, thinking up Quidditch strategies.  

"Harry?" came Cho's voice.

Harry quickly looked up and saw Cho with her friends beside her.

"Cho," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cho.

"I'm waiting for Katie," answered Harry.

Before Harry could explain why he was waiting for her, she appeared.

"Someone said my name?" inquired Katie Bell, walking out of the classroom, her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, hey, Katie. Mind if we walk to the Pitch together?" said Harry. "You know, since we're the only ones on the team left."

"I don't mind. Let's go," said Katie.

"Great. Bye, Cho," said Harry and he and Katie walked away.

"To what do I owe the presence of the great Harry Potter as my escort?" asked Katie. "I could just faint from the happiness."

Harry turned red but grinned.

"Cut it out, Katie. I know you're dating Fred," said Harry.

Katie also grinned before ruffling Harry's hair.

~*~*~

"I'm sure it was nothing, Cho," Erin Herald assured Cho as they watched Katie and Harry walking away.

"Why would I care?" said Cho.

"Well, that's simple, you like him and you're jealous," said Jessica Turner.

Cho blushed.

"Knew it!" exclaimed Lara Samuels.

"Okay. So I do like him. Me and almost every other girl in school," muttered Cho.

"Well, there's a difference, Cho," said Erin.

"Which is?" said Cho.

"He likes you back,"

~*~*~

Harry stared at the clear blue surface of the lake after the tryouts. The team had gained very good members. With training, the team would be indestructible.

He suddenly looked up. There was that melody from yesterday again but this time it was clearer. He looked around.

~*~*~

"What? You're going to give 'The Shadow' to him now?" asked Destiny.

Fate nodded.

"Yeah. I think he's ready enough," she said.

~*~*~

Harry's emerald green eyes widened as they landed on something black and elegant flew toward him. It couldn't be. Phoenixes were only red.

The black phoenix flew gracefully down before landing on his shoulder.

"Hey there," Harry said softly. "What can I do for you?"

_You can start by giving me a name, young master,_ 'said' the phoenix.

Somehow Harry wasn't surprised. Surely such a magnificent creature would have great powers.

_I can't talk to other humans like this, young master. It is only you I can talk to._

Harry smiled.

"A name, huh? How does Caleb sound?" he said.

_Better than the name I had before. _

"Which is?" 

_The Shadow._

"Who gave it to you?" asked Harry as he started walking around the lake.

_Master Merlin and Master Godric. They both chose the same name._

Harry's eyes grew wide and he stopped walking.

"Merlin and Godric Gryffindor were your former masters? But then you have to at least be…"

_More than a millennium old? Yes. I have been through many rebirths. My most recent one was six years ago._

"Wow."  

~*~*~

A week passed and Harry still couldn't understand why he had perfect vision now. Even Caleb could not explain why and Hermione still wasn't talking to Ron.

"Maybe I should apologize," said Ron as they ate breakfast on a Saturday.

"Yeah. I strongly suggest you do," said Harry, nodding but he was looking at the Ravenclaw Table where Cho was chatting away with a brown-haired friend of hers.

"Well, wish me luck, mate," Ron said before heading to where Hermione was sitting.

~*~*~

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ron.

Hermoine looked up at him and shrugged. Ron took that as a yes. He sat down beside her.

"How long are you gonna stay mad at me?" 

"Until you apologize and admit you were being a git," replied Hermione.

"I apologize and I admit that I was being a git that day on the train," said Ron. "Now, will you forgive me?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment. Then, she gave him a you're forgiven smile.

Ron smiled.

"Great! Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me then? It's only a few weeks away"

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"You never look at the Notice Boards, do you?" she asked.

"Err…not really," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because we're not supposed to have dates during the Ball. It's supposed to be mysterious," said Hermione.

Ron frowned.

"Who thinks up this stuff?"

~*~*~

"He's looking at you," Aurelia Chang, Cho's younger sister, said to Cho.

"Who's looking at me?" asked Cho.

"Don't play dumb, Cho. You know exactly who I'm talking about," said Aurelia.

"Really, I don't know who you're talking about," said Cho.

"The most gorgeous guy in school a.k.a. Harry Potter was staring at you,"

"Was?" asked Cho.

"He's talking to Padma Patil's twin sister now," said Aurelia, glancing over at Gryffindor Table. "You know, the girl he took to the Yule Ball in my third year, his fourth year and your fifth year."

"Don't remind me," said Cho, pushing her vegetables around her plate with her plate.

"Oh, look, he's looking at you again," Aurelia nudged her sister.

Cho looked up and flashed a smile at Harry. He smiled back before continuing his conversation with Parvati.  

~*~*~

"Hey, you two," a girl, who looked like Fate with the same flaming red hair and brown eyes, said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi, Serene," said Fate.

Serendipity smiled at Fate.

"Hey, sis," she said.

"Hiya, Dip," said Destiny, grinning.

Serendipity's smile disappeared and she stopped in her tracks.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Destiny?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I lost track after 644," said Destiny.

"Just shut up, Tiny," muttered Serendipity.

"What brings you here?" asked Fate.

"Got bored staying with Lachesis," replied Serendipity with a yawn. "You don't mind if I stay here with you, do you? I'll help with whoever's life you've been meddling with."

Fate and Destiny looked at each other. With Serendipity around, Harry was sure to have 'lucky' encounters with Cho.

~*~*~

Pretty long, don't you think? Well, that's the fourth chapter for you. I had fun making this and I hope you liked it. And here's what to look forward to in the fifth chapter: Lucky encounters with Cho! And maybe some meddling from Aurelia. 

Someone weird I know said this when I made her read this for the first time:

_Fate destined them together and Serendipity will give them lucky encounters._

She's sorta right but still it sounds weird.

Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

angelwings.


	5. Encounters

THANK YOU!!!!!! Thirty-seven reviews? Wow! I'm absolutely amazed I could get that much reviews. Again, THANK YOU!!!!

P.S. Kit Kat, the answers to your questions are down there. Sorry if I didn't answer all of them.

Chapter five:

"Where ya going, Cho?" Erin asked as Cho walked out of the bathroom on a sunny Saturday morning.

"Just going out to get some air," replied Cho.

"But what about your…"

"My Potions homework is all done, Jess," said Cho with a knowing smile.

"We'll see you at lunch then," said Lara. "But if you're fifteen minutes late we're gonna think you're snogging Harry and that you're never going to show up."

Cho turned red before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

~*~*~

_Where are you going, Master Harry? _asked Caleb as Harry took his Firebolt out of his trunk and put on a blue jacket.

"To the Quidditch Pitch so I can get some practice," answered Harry. "And, Caleb?"

_Yes, Master Harry?_

"Don't call me master," Harry said with a smile.

_Yes, Master Harry._

Harry shook his head and jumped out the window. Unlike last time, he mounted his broom faster and headed full speed to the Pitch. Halfway there, he carefully stood up on his broom and rode it like how Muggles would ride a skateboard. 

~*~*~

"He's crazy," Serendipity said under her breath.

"We know," chorused Fate and Destiny, both nodding.

~*~*~

Cho looked up as she entered the Quidditch Pitch and heard something speeding towards the Pitch. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry riding his broom like a Muggle skateboard. 

"Hey, Cho," Harry waved but then he fell about fifteen feet off his speeding broom.

Cho saw him attempt to get up but then he fell back.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, running to him.

She got to him and found Harry laughing silently.

"Prick!" said Cho, playfully hitting him.

Harry sat up and laughed again as his Firebolt flew back and stopped beside him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," Harry apologized through chuckles.

"That was really mean of you, you know. You scared me half to death, you jerk," said Cho, giving him a glare.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," said Harry. 

Cho nodded and smiled before helping him up. Harry got his Firebolt and both of them sat down by the bleachers.

"Don't tell me you jumped off the tower again?" said Cho with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin.

Cho rolled her eyes and said, "When will you ever learn? You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse, killed."

Then, her eyes landed on a gash on Harry's hand.

"Oh my gosh, you did get yourself hurt," she said, taking hold of his hand but with gentle care.

Harry took his hand away.

"Oh, that? I've suffered worse," he mumbled. "It's nothing, really."

"You should go see the nurse about that. The wound might get infected," said Cho. "C'mon. I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Hospital Wing? Um…no thanks. I'd rather not go," Harry said, shaking his head.

"What? You're not afraid of the Hospital Wing, are you?" joked Cho.

"Well, it's not the Hospital Wing I'm afraid of, Cho," Harry said quietly. 

"You're afraid of Sarah?" 

Harry ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

Cho raised an eyebrow.

"But why?"

"That's a long story," said Harry.

"I've got all morning, Harry. So let's hear it," Cho said with a smile, leaning back.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, looking at her with an uncertain look in his green eyes. "I might bore you."

"You can't possibly bore me," 

"Okay, then. Well, I first met Sara a week ago…."

And so, Harry told Cho all about his encounter with Sarah in the Hospital Wing and what Hermione had said about Sarah having a crush on him.

"So you really are afraid of Sarah?" asked Cho.

"Yeah," answered Harry, nodding.

Cho also nodded in understanding. She looked at the empty Pitch before looking back at Harry.

"Well, since you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing, I might as well heal that," 

Cho took Harry's hand and pointed her wand at the gash. She mumbled a spell and the wound closed.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you this for a few days now but I never got the chance," said Cho. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"I'm not wearing them because one, I don't know where they are and two, I can see clearly now," said Harry.

"And you don't know why you have perfect vision now?" 

"Nope. Don't know and I don't think I ever will,"

"Do you remember where or when you lost them?"

Harry thought hard.

"No. I don't remember anything about where I lost it. I've tried checking the Astronomy Tower, that's where I was as far as I can remember, but I didn't find them there," he said as he shook his head.

"What were you doing in the Astronomy Tower?" asked Cho.

Cho remembered the rumors Erin had told her about what couples did in the Astronomy Tower at night. 

"I wasn't exactly in the Astronomy Tower. I was on the roof,"

"You were on the roof?" Cho said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah. I…um…found a spell that can open the Tower's roof," said Harry, who was making sure that nothing about the Marauder's Map (which taught him the spell) slipped out.

"Ah,"

Before either of them could say anything else, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked onto the field.

"Harry! Just the guy I was looking for," said Rei with his usual grin.

"What do you want, Rei?" groaned Harry.

"Hi, Rei," greeted Cho.

"Oh, Ms. Chang. Sorry. Did I interrupt your time with your girlfriend, Harry?" asked Rei.

Both Harry and Cho blushed furiously. Harry stood up, still red in the face, and pulled Rei aside.

"What do you want?" repeated Harry.

"Well…I couldn't find time to get that blasted dagger out of the tree and since you're the one who threw it, you should get it out," said Rei.

Harry smirked.

"What's the matter, Rei? You too weak to get it out yourself?" he teased.

"No, it's not that. I just haven't found the time," 

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"If you take it out, you're excused from training for five days," offered Rei.

"Seven," 

"Six," said Rei.

Harry considered it for a minute.

"Deal," he said.

"Great. Now go get it,"

"I'll do it later. It's lunch time," Harry said as he looked at his watch.

"Right," Rei said, nodding. "I'll go ahead and leave you and Ms. Chang to yourselves," he added before walking away."

Harry gave Rei a warning look and walked back to Cho who was reading a book she had brought along entitled 'Old and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms'.

"Typical Ravenclaw," said Harry, facing her.

Cho looked up from her book and smiled. 

"I know," she said.

"So you want to go in for lunch now?" asked Harry, picking up his broomstick.

"Yeah. I guess we should go in," said Cho, glancing at her watch.

~*~*~

"What time is it in their world?" asked Serendipity.

"Quarter past twelve," replied Destiny.

"I wasn't asking you, Tiny. I was asking my sister," 

"Just the same, Dip, you asked a question, I answered it," Destiny pointed out.

They both shot cold looks at each other.

"Geez. Is it just me or did it suddenly get cold in here?" Fate said with a questioning look, glancing at Serendipity then at Destiny.

~*~*~

"Okay. Pay up, girls," said Aurelia as Cho sat down at the Ravenclaw Table.

"What's this about?" asked Cho.

Aurelia was grinning at Jessica and Erin and Lara was looking at both of them expectantly.

"Well, we, meaning Aurelia and I, bet that you would turn up late and that you would show up with Harry," said Lara while Aurelia collected two Galleons from Jessica and Erin.

"Nothing happened!" insisted Cho, turning beet red.

Her sister and Lara looked at her skeptically.

"Really, nothing happened!"

"Right," Aurelia said in a tone that told Cho she didn't believe her.

"Aurelia!"

"Oh, come on, Cho, you can't honestly tell us that you spend all that time with him and have never snogged him," said Lara.

"I've never snogged him. We're just friends," 

"Uh-huh. And the Earth is flat," Erin muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" Cho looked at Erin. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Erin smiled sheepishly at her.

"Um…Aurelia's?"

"Well, _I_ am on Cho's," said Jessica.

"Thanks, Jess," 

"But are you sure you've never snogged him before?" asked Jessica.

"Well…there was that one time…"

"When? Where? And how come I've never heard of it?!" demanded Aurelia, dropping the fork she had been holding and looking at her sister.

Cho blushed.

"Um…you do know that I attended that organization, the D.A., Harry was leading last year, right?" she said.

Her friends nodded.

"Yeah. The one that you attended without telling me," said Aurelia impatiently. "What about it?"

"Well, it was Christmas," Cho started. "We had just finished with a meeting and everyone had left. Harry was putting the cushions away and I had told Marietta to go on. Then, next thing I knew, I was crying and I was asking Harry if Cedric had known it all. Harry comforted me for a while and once I had finished crying rivers, I realized that we were standing below a mistletoe. Harry said something about Largles or something like that. I told him I really liked him and kissed him."

"And what did it feel like? Kissing him, I mean?" said Erin.   

"It felt…awkward," answered Cho.

"Awkward?" echoed the group.

"Yeah. Well, basically because I was still upset over Cedric and I was crying my eyes out then," explained Cho.

"You know, according to someone I know, Harry dated two girls over the summer," said Erin as she sipped from her goblet of pumpkin juice. "One was some Muggle girl named Cassidy, who moved next door to his horrible relative's house. They immediately began dating right after vacation started and they were quite close actually. Then, they agreed to break up when Harry told her that he went to a boarding school. I think they still keep in touch."

"Who was his second girlfriend?" asked Lara curiously.

"Don't know, really. All I know is, she's a witch and that she studies here in Hogwarts," replied Erin.

"How do you know all this?" Aurelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my sources," Erin said with a mysterious smile. "Hey, Cho, maybe you could ask Harry who he dated before you."

"For the last time, we are not dating!"

~*~*~

Harry threw the dagger into the dagger into the air and caught it as he headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He arrived at the classroom and opened the door.

"Hey, Rei---," Harry stopped midsentence. 

Rei was with a beautiful red-haired girl, around his age, in the classroom and they seemed _very _occupied with each other.

Harry silently closed the door and quickly walked to Gryffindor Tower. Halfway there, Caleb landed on his shoulder. 

"Hello, Caleb," said Harry.

_Hello, Master Harry._ _Why haven't you returned Rei's dagger to him?_

"Err…he was busy with some…work," lied Harry.

_Please do not lie to me, Master Harry. I can detect it when you are lying._

Harry sighed.

"Rei was busy with a girl who was probably his girlfriend and I didn't want to interrupt them," he said.

_He was courting her?_

"Yeah. I guess you could say that," said Harry, nodding.

_I think it was wise not to interrupt them._

"I think so too, Caleb," agreed Harry.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Caleb," said Harry.

_Yes, Master Harry._

Before Harry's eyes, Caleb immediately became invisible.

"Thanks," 

_You're welcome._

Harry looked at the Fat Lady who was looking at him.

"You can keep quiet about this, can't you?" he asked.

"Of course I can. I kept quiet about your escapades at night in the past five years, didn't I?" said the Fat Lady. "Password?"

"Valhalla," said Harry, wearing an amused smile.

The portrait swung open and Harry climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room. 

~*~*~

_"Why did I even agree to this?" Lily Evans muttered to herself as she paced around the dormitory._

_"Lily, chill," Kayla Wallace said, flipping through her Witch Weekly magazine._

_"I can't 'chill', Kayla," replied Lily. "What if he tries something? Something weird? You can never know with James Potter."_

_"See, that's what people like about James. He's totally and completely unpredictable," said Kayla. "You can expect to be surprised on this date of yours."_

_"Where's Michelle? Doesn't she have a date with Amos Diggory?" asked Lily, still pacing._

_"Yeah. She went ahead. Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy," said Kayla._

_Kayla looked at her watch while Lily stopped walking around and, now, she was tapping her fingers on the desk._

_"It's five minutes past ten. Maybe you should go meet him downstairs," she said. "And remember, avoid hexing him. God knows he doesn't deserve it anymore with the way he's been acting these past few months. I mean, he isn't even hexing Snivellus anymore. That's what I call a miracle. I wish I knew what made him change."_

_"Wouldn't we all like to know that?" Lily opened the door. "Wish me luck, Kayla."_

_"You don't need it. Now, go!" _

_Lily nodded and walked out of the dormitory just as Kayla resumed her reading._

~*~*~ 

Harry opened his eyes. What the heck was that dream about? He blinked before looking at his watch. It was midnight. _Damn_, thought Harry. He had slept the whole afternoon and night. 

He sat up and reached for his CD player on the bedside table. He didn't feel anything there except his glasses and his wand.

"Damn," Harry cursed, remembering that he had accidentally left it on the roof of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry got out of bed and kneeled down in front of his trunk. He took out his Invisibility Cloak and got his wand. And with some thought, he also took Rei's dagger in case he ran into him.

He closed the door silently behind him, not wanting to wake up his dorm mates or Caleb, who were all sleeping peacefully.

 ~*~*~

"Why did I have to leave it there?" Harry groaned as he made his way to the Astronomy Tower to retrieve his CD player. "Just hope I don't run into anyone."

~*~*~

"I wish I had something to make me invisible," Cho muttered under her breath while making her way to the Astronomy Tower.

She had left her star chart, which she had to use tomorrow morning, in the tower, explaining why she was out so late.

"Who's there?" came that voice she had always disliked.

_Damn Snape. Why does he feel the need to around so late? _Cho thought to herself, quickening her pace.

She felt an invisible hand clamp over her mouth.

"Don't scream, okay?" someone said into her ear. 

Cho nodded before a part of a silvery cloak was thrown over her and the hand left her mouth. She turned around and saw Harry standing so close to her that she could smell his minty breath.

"Sorry about the close proximity but it's as far as the cloak can cover," Harry whispered. "Now would you mind telling me why you're out so late at night?"

"I can ask you that same question," Cho whispered back.

They both looked up when they heard Snape call again.

"Let's talk somewhere else," suggested Harry.

~*~*~

Harry took the cloak off as soon as they arrived at the Astronomy Tower.

"Ah, there it is!" Cho exclaimed once she saw her chart on the table by the window.

"What's that?" asked Harry, looking over Cho's shoulder.

"It's my star chart. I have to use it tomorrow morning. I still have to chart the morning star," said Cho.

"Stars, huh? Since you know so much about Astronomy, I'm guessing you'll know the answer to the question I'm going to ask," 

"Go ahead. Ask me the question," 

"What do ya call that?" Harry pointed at something in the sky.

"Umm…Uh…That's…" stammered Cho.

"Not so smart, are you, Ms. Chang?" Harry teased. Then, he grinned. "That, Ms. Chang, is called the moon."

"What?! I thought you meant the stars beside the moon!" said Cho.

"Very good!" Harry praised. "Those are stars indeed."

Then, he burst into laughter, doubling over.

"Prat," muttered Cho, hitting him at the back of the head. 

"I'm sorry," apologized Harry in between laughs.

Cho looked at him, not giving him an answer, but fixing him with a glare. Harry's laughter subsided quickly once he saw Cho's glare. He cleared his throat before kneeling down and taking one of Cho's hands.

"Alright, I'll apologize more formally," said Harry. "Will you forgive me for being such a prat, Cho?"

Cho regarded him with brown, inscrutable eyes, her mouth pursed and silent. Harry could feel himself starting to sweat.

"I'm kinda out on a limb here, Cho," said Harry.

Then, Cho's face broke into a beautiful smile.

"You're forgiven," 

The door opened and Rei entered, looking amused and curious.

"This isn't what it looks like," Harry said, standing up quickly.

Rei nodded but Harry felt like he didn't believe him.

"Listen, Snape's going to check this place in a few minutes. I suggest you take this somewhere else," said Rei with a wry grin. "And Harry, my dagger?"

"I would have given it to you earlier but you were very busy with a female friend of yours," Harry explained, picking up his cloak as a blushing Cho rolled up her star chart.

Rei's blue eyes widened and he looked away, blushing. Harry and Cho made their way to the door.

"Rei, could you get my CD player for me? It's on the roof. The spell's Orricous," Harry said, thrusting the dagger into Rei's hands and without waiting for an answer, he threw the cloak over himself and Cho and walked out of the Tower.

~*~*~

"I might as well drop you off at your Common Room," said Harry.

"Uh…okay," Cho mumbled softly. "It's that way," she pointed left.

"Right,"

A few minutes later, they arrived at two suits of armor, guarding a piece of tapestry with their swords. Harry took the cloak off to get a better look at the armors.

"_Corvus Corax_," said Cho.

The armors withdrew their swords and the tapestry rolled itself up, granting passageway into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Well, thanks for walking me to my Common Room, Harry," said Cho, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"No problem," replied Harry, smiling.

Cho also smiled. She hesitated then kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Good night," she whispered before walking into the Common Room.

"Good night," Harry returned.

He watched her until the tapestry covered the passageway and the swords went back into place. The helmets of armor turned, 'looked' at him and said, "Go away."

Harry held up his hands.

"Fine. I'm going," he muttered.

He threw the cloak over himself and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Once he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw Rei leaning against a wall.

"If that's you, Harry, take your cloak off," said Rei.

Harry did as he was told.

"So did you get it?" he asked.

Rei nodded and handed Harry his CD player.

"Thanks," 

"Whatever," said Rei. 

"So who was that girl you were with?" asked Harry.

"Elie Riverhale, my girlfriend," answered Rei, turning red.

"What was she doing here?"

"She just joined the Order. She was here with Tonks to report some stuff to Dumbledore,"

"When can I get to meet her?"

"I don't know. Maybe during December," 

"Ah, okay. One more thing, Rei, I thought snogging wasn't allowed in your classroom," 

"Look at the time. I have to go now, Harry. Got some lessons to prepare for tomorrow," said Rei, turning around.

"Uh…Rei? There aren't any classes tomorrow," Harry said with a wry grin.

Rei played deaf and walked away quickly.

Harry faced the Fat Lady.

"Valhalla," 

The Fat Lady gave a yawn before swinging open.

Harry, once inside the Common Room, put on his headphones and pressed play. Lifehouse started playing 'Hanging by a Moment' and Harry fell into bed.

~*~*~

"Cho, where have you been?" Aurelia asked as she looked up from the fireplace.

"Getting my star chart. What are you doing up?" asked Cho.

"I was fixing my alarm clock. I think it got broken when I threw it at the wall this morning," said Aurelia, smiling sheepishly while holding up her clock.

Cho took it from her. She took out her wand and said, "_Reparo_."

The clock's hands started moving again and Cho gave it back to her sister.

"Why didn't I think of that?" moaned Aurelia. "Anyways, was it just me or did I see some guy dropping you off?"

"Good night, Aurelia," said Cho, heading for the stairs.

"Cho! You have to tell me! I'm your one and only sister, aren't I?" said Aurelia. "Cho! C'mon. Were you really just getting your chart?"

"I'll see you in the morning,"

~*~*~

"Nice encounters, sis," said Fate.

"Yeah, whatever," Serendipity mumbled sleepily as she lay on a cloth on the grass. "Where'd that jerk go to anyway?"

"You mean Destiny?" asked Fate.

"Who else?" said Serendipity, rolling her eyes.

"I think he went to see his brother or something,"

"Which brother?"

"Future, you know the brother who did the Lily-James thing," 

"You mean, the one who's really cute and---"

"Married to Fantasy?" offered Fate.

"Why did you have to remind me? He's really cute. Nice, too. Unlike one of his brothers…" said Serendipity, trailing off.

~*~*~

Harry approached the Notice Board the next morning, wondering what the announcements were.

**Halloween Ball Notice**

_The Appearance Changing Spell must be used by all 6th years and 7th years with any clothes of your desire. Casual or formal, muggle or wizard._

_All 5th years and below will be asked to have a mask to conceal your face._

_The Ball will start at seven in the evening on the 31st of October. The Ball will end at precisely twelve-thirty in the morning where everyone will be asked to take off their masks and spells._

"Harry! You coming or not?" asked Ron while opening the Portrait hole.

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"What did I do now, Hermione?"

"You're blocking the way," answered Hermione.

Ron turned and saw that a few first years were waiting for him to move.

"Oh, right,"

Harry smiled, happy that his best friends were no longer arguing with each other, before walking over to them.

~*~*~

"So, Harry, we've got practice today, right?" Ginny asked as she sat down across Hermione, who was sitting beside Harry, at the Gryffindor Table.

"Yeah. After breakfast," said Harry, nodding. 

"So who are we up against first?" asked Ron.

Hermione, who had never been a great Quidditch fan, took out a book and started reading.

"I think its Hufflepuff," replied Harry. "We're going up against them two weeks from now. I heard their new Seeker's quite good."

"Oh, you mean that Anderson guy? Yeah, he is quite good. I saw his team practicing yesterday but he's a coward," said Ginny.

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, he shrieks whenever someone flies toward him, covers his head and something like that," said Ginny. Then, she added as an afterthought, "He sounds like that Parkinson cow, actually."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before laughing. 

~*~*~

"What is it, Lara?" Cho asked when Lara poked her as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Your boyfriend just left the Great Hall," Aurelia answered, nodding towards the Hall's doors.

"He is not my boyfriend," Cho said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. But Harry Potter is still leaving the Great Hall with his usual entourage, Ginny and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," said Jessica.

"Hey, Cho," said Harry, smiling at her.

"Hey," said Cho, blushing a bit.

Ginny and Hermione smiled in amusement while Ron grinned stupidly.

Cho's friends and Aurelia cleared their throats.

"Oh, right, Harry, my friends, Erin Herald, Jessica Turner and Lara Samuels," said Cho. "And my sister, Aurelia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," said Harry. "I'm guessing you already know my friends?"

The girls nodded.

"C'mon, Harry. Katie and the others are probably waiting," Ron said, starting to pull Harry away.

"Right. Well, I'll see you girls around,"  

A few moments after Harry and the others left, a group of chattering and seemingly, ditzy girls passed by.

"There goes the Harry Potter fan club," Lara muttered under her breath.

"Let's go watch them practice!" Aurelia suggested.

"Nice idea. I'm not really very hungry," said Erin.

"But---" started Cho.

"C'mon. It'll be fun," said Jessica.

"Let me rephrase that, it'll be fun watching Harry sweat," Lara said, smiling mischievously.

"Lara!!!" exclaimed the others.

"Geez. I was only kidding," said Lara. "Let's go already!"

~*~*~

"Looks like you have an audience, Harry," Ron remarked as the team walked out of the locker rooms, brooms in their hands.

"Cho's here," said Ginny, looking around. "So is your fan club."

Harry blushed.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Captain," said Rachel Brown, one of the new Chasers. 

The team mounted their brooms and immediately flew into the formations Harry had made.

~*~*~

"Nice moves," said Aurelia as they watched Rachel Reverse Pass to Katie Bell.

"I don't have any clue what they're doing but they look great," said Lara, looking fascinated.

"Oh, look at Harry. I think he's spotted the Snitch," Jessica stood up to have a better look.

They watched as Harry plunged down, flying in a straight line at over 100 miles per hour.

"He's going to crash!" Erin shrieked, covering her eyes.

"No he's not," said Cho.

Harry pulled up just as he was about to hit the ground.

The team cheered wildly. Harry's fan club cheered along but Cho suspected that they didn't have any idea what was going on.

"But he didn't even get the Snitch!" exclaimed Aurelia.

"Aurelia, do you think it's that easy to get out of a dive that fast before hitting the ground?" asked Cho with a raised eyebrow.

Aurelia considered for a while. Then, she cheered along with the team.

~*~*~

That's it for now, I guess. What did you guys think? Not too weird? Oh, yeah and special thanks to Eohthen for giving me the meeting at midnight thing. Thank you so much.

To Kit Kat and to some of the readers who have questions:

First of all thank you for loving the story and for saying it's very original, KK. And here are the answers to your questions.

Why is Caleb black? 

He's black because of his masters and also because of some powers he has that other Phoenixes don't have, for example having the power to turn invisible and maybe some other powers I'll add later on in the story.

Does Sarah really fancy Harry? Or is it something else? 

Yep, Sarah really does fancy Harry. No, there's nothing else. I just wanted Harry to be scared of the Hospital Wing to add some comedy and maybe something for Harry and Cho. I hope you don't mind.

What happened to Madam Pomfrey? 

Hmm…not yet divulging that secret in this chapter. Maybe some other chapter. Don't expect anything too serious, though. 

How did Harry jump realms? 

It's because of the weird mix of blood in him. He has elfish blood and demon blood in him, both from his ancestors, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, who were quite famous and powerful in their own time, right? Gryffindor because he was brave, one of the Four Founders and he sorta defeated Slytherin and Merlin…well, we all know why Merlins's famous. Harry didn't do it on purpose, though. Just something that happened all of a sudden. Besides, it shows that Harry has some untapped power in him.

_Did Rei ever get the dagger out of the tree?_

I'm guessing this chapter already answered your question.

Are the other members of the Order going to appear? 

Yeah. Pretty soon actually.

_Are Voldemort and the Death Eaters also going to appear?_

I think so. I'm not really sure yet, though. Just waiting for some feedback from one my most important readers: my best friend. I think she'll agree so expect one or two of the Death Eaters to appear sooner or later.

Hey there. I hope you're satisfied with the answers. I'll see ya in the next chapter!

P.S. Expect a song in the next chapter. One character will keep singing it because it's stuck in her/his head. I just need to find the right song, though. 

angelwings ^-^ 


	6. Angel Wings

Warning to all readers who don't like Clay Aiken, a part of his song will appear in this chapter. 

Chapter six:

"Great practice, guys," praised Harry as the team landed. "If we play like that against Hufflepuff, I doubt they can recover."

"Just don't do a Wood and try to drown yourself when we lose, Harry," said Katie.

"I don't think we're gonna lose, Katie," Harry said honestly.  

"Well, we will if you can't keep your head when we play against Ravenclaw," remarked Ron, smirking as they headed for the locker rooms. "Hey, Brandt," he said to one of the Beaters.

"Yeah?" said Josh Brandt.

"Hurl a Bludger at the Captain if he gets distracted by the Ravenclaw Seeker," said Ron.

Josh looked confused for a second then he remembered who the Ravenclaw Seeker was.

"Sure thing," he replied with a smile.

"Sod off," muttered Harry, blushing

The team laughed.

~*~*~

"I think I've developed a liking to Quidditch," said Aurelia, still sitting in the bleachers.

"Me, too," said Jessica.

"They made it look so easy," Lara remarked. "I was certain that Harry was going to fall off his broom when he performed that…what was it called again, Cho?"

"Sloth Grip Roll," answered Cho.

"What do you reckon that group is doing?" asked Erin, gesturing to Harry's fan club, who were all waiting in front of the lockers.

"Waiting for Harry to come out so they can ambush him, I suppose," said Jessica, glaring at them. "Or maybe they're going to ask for his autograph."

"I wonder what Harry's going to do to get out of this one? He was never one to sign autographs, was he?" asked Aurelia.

"Nope," chorused the others.

"Lockhart made Harry sound like some attention-seeking prat in his second year," said Cho, frowning at the memory.

"I never did like Lockhart," claimed Lara. "He was so full of himself."

Jessica, Aurelia and Erin rolled their eyes.

"Oh, please, Lara, you were drooling all over Lockhart in third year," said Erin.

~*~*~

"Well, look who's finally come back," Serendipity said as Destiny appeared.

"So how were Future and Fantasy?" asked Fate.

"Fine," mumbled Destiny, shrugging. "What's going on?"

Serendipity turned her back to him and picked a flower.

"Not much," replied Fate, shooting a look at her sister. "See for yourself. I still can't figure out how to get him away from his fans."

"Harry's a smart guy. He'll figure out what to do," said Serendipity, her back still turned to Destiny. "But if he doesn't figure something out, he's probably just going to smile at the girls politely and sign those autographs."

~*~*~

Harry probably hadn't paid much attention to the giggling girls during practice because he came out of the locker rooms, talking to Ron about some moves, totally unprepared.

"Hi, Harry," said one girl who Harry had never met but he was quite sure that he had seen someone who looked like her giggling over Viktor Krum in his fourth year.

Harry looked up.

"Uhh…hi," he said, not really knowing what was happening.  

The girls giggled.

"I'm Brittany Smith," said the girl who had spoken.

Harry looked around, looking very uncomfortable.

"Harry, c'mon! We still need to finish our homework in History of Magic," Hermione, who had just arrived, said while tugging Harry away.

"But we don't have---" Ron started to say.

"C'mon, Ron," said Harry, cutting Ron off and giving his friend a glare.

"Oh! That homework!" exclaimed Ron before following Hermione and Harry into the castle.

~*~*~

"You think he really has homework?" asked Cho, looking at her friends.

"Nope," was the reply.

~*~*~

Harry stepped onto the Quidditch Field the next afternoon, after classes, inhaling the fresh air. Hermione had forced him and Ron to really do all their unfinished homework (which probably weren't due for another week) right after they had arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday. 

"Well, if it isn't the great and oh so magnificent Harry Potter," came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around, ready to take out his wand. He didn't really recognize the voice but it didn't sound too friendly. Standing in front of him was a boy around his age with dark blonde hair and mocking brown eyes, who was followed by Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"You don't know who I am? I'm insulted," said the boy. "My name's Sean Avery, Potter. Remember that."

Harry's eyes narrowed. Voldemort had a Death Eater named Avery. The git standing in front of him was probably his son.

"What do you want, Avery?" Harry spat out. 

"Something going on here?" Rei asked, appearing behind the Slytherins.

"Nothing, professor," Nott said quickly.

"Well, you better get going then," said Rei as he looked at the four Slytherins with some concealed hate in his eyes.

"Yes, professor," said Avery.

The four of them walked away but not before throwing hateful glares at Harry.

"What did they want?" Rei inquired as soon as they were gone.

"They were just being jerks," replied Harry, frowning a bit.

Rei threw Harry a questioning look once he saw the frown.

"What's up?" 

"Nothing. It's just that Malfoy used to hang around Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. I'm just wondering why he isn't doing that now," replied Harry, running his hand through his hair.

"Draco Malfoy? Isn't he the kid you told me about who thought that being a pure-blood was the greatest honor and that all Muggleborns should drop dead?" asked Rei.

Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't think he's like that anymore," said Rei.

"What makes you say that?" 

"You have some classes with him, don't you?"

"Potions and Herbology," said Harry "But I only have Herbology with the Slytherins on Tuesdays."

"Haven't you noticed that he's separating himself from his House and that he doesn't pick fights with you anymore?" Rei pointed out. "C'mon, don't tell me you haven't noticed that."

"Actually, after the first week," Harry started. "I was wondering why Malfoy didn't pick a fight with us yet. I mean, he insults us as many times as he can. But after that I really didn't give it much thought anymore."

"I guess he's changed, Harry,"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy? Changed?" he asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah. I mean, you've changed, too, you know. You're not throwing temper tantrums anymore and everyone thinks you're nicer and according to most of the girls, more handsome," Rei said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled.

~*~*~

Cho walked to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, bringing a small notebook and a Muggle pen with her. Ever since her fifth year started, when an odd elf had told her how to get in, she had used the Room for Requirement for her own purposes. Mostly to be alone and think and write poems when the inspiration hit her.

_I need someplace where I can have my privacy_, she thought. _Just give me a place where I can be comfortable and alone._

The polished door appeared after her third walk past.

"Finally," Cho muttered before opening the door and walking into a room much like the Ravenclaw Common Room with blue couches and armchairs in front of a big fireplace with a fire already burning.

Cho plopped down on one of the armchairs and opened her notebook. She stared at the fire and thought for a moment before she started writing.

_Birds can fly, they have their wings_

_But penguins can't fly at all_

_Is it because they have small wings_

_Or they try but always fall?_

_They say that most_

_Birds have wings_

_And for us to know,_

_Whether or not it is a bird_

_The feathers tell us so_

_But what about angels,_

_Whose wings are bright and fair?_

_Do we also call them birds_

_Who soar because of air?_

_If they are like our feathered friends_

_Then why the diversity?_

_Why are they our guardians_

_Who guide us tenderly?_

_The issues seem uncanny_

_The questions, out of hand_

_If feathers mean that it's a bird_

_Then where do angels stand?_

_And if angels are really just like birds_

_Why the miraculous things?_

_Birds fall down when injured_

_While angels fly on broken wings. _

Cho looked up from the notebook as she finished the poem. She reread the poem and wrote the title at the top of the page, '**Angel Wings**'. She closed the notebook and leaned back, staring at the roaring fire, her thoughts drifting to a certain Seeker with messy, jet-black hair and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

_Stop thinking about him, you idiot! _she scolded herself. 

~*~*~

"Nice poem, isn't it?" said Fate.

"I suppose," Destiny replied with a shrug. "How long has Cho been writing poems?"

"I think around five to six human years ago," said Fate. "You were visiting me when she started writing, right, Serendipity?"

"Yeah," answered Serendipity, who was avoiding Destiny's eyes. "And she started writing six years ago."

"Eleven? Quite young," said Destiny.

Fate nodded while Serendipity picked another flower.

~*~*~

"Cho!" Aurelia called as Cho walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room, fifteen minutes later.

"Hi, Aurelia," said Cho, smiling at her sister.

"Freya was here a while ago. She delivered a letter from Mum," Aurelia informed her.

Freya was Mrs. Chang's barn owl.

"Really? What did the letter say?" asked Cho, placing her notebook on a nearby table.

Aurelia handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Here. See for yourself but I don't think you'll like it much," she said with a frown.

Cho raised an eyebrow before unrolling the parchment. Aurelia watched as Cho read through it.

"They want us to come home for Christmas Break?" said Cho, frowning a bit. "Another one of Mum's Muggle Christmas Balls?"

Aurelia nodded.

"There's more," she said.

"The Carlisles will be at the Ball with their son, Robert," Cho's eyes narrowed, "who's studying in the prestigious Muggle school, Cambridge, so I hope both of you will be on your best behaviors. Hugs and Kisses, Mum. P.S. We'll go shopping for new dresses once you get back!"

Cho moaned as she set the piece of parchment down.

"Why?" she whined. "Why on earth did Mum have to invite Robert?!"

"Mum thinks he's nice and charming," Aurelia pointed out.

"Oh, please, he's a snob," muttered Cho, rolling her brown eyes.

"Exactly why I call him Snobert," quipped Aurelia.

Despite herself, Cho giggled.

"You know," started Aurelia. "Mum and Dad already approve of Harry." She shot a suggestive look at her sister.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Cho.

"Don't play daft!" scolded Aurelia. "You're not a Ravenclaw for nothing you know! I mean, Mum and Dad usually allow us to bring friends or dates. So if you brought Harry with you as a date, I'm sure most of the guys will stay away, seeing that Harry is quite well built now. I don't know about Snobert though. He's too thick to get the picture."

"I don't know, Aurelia," Cho said slowly. 

"Fine," said Aurelia, shrugging.

"You know where the others are?" Cho asked, sitting down.

"Lara's probably off snogging her current boyfriend, Alex," Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Jessica's up in your dorm, flipping through her new issue of Teen Witch, she practically jumped off the couch when she got it, and as for Erin, she's trying to get more gossip from her 'sources'…Do you ever wonder who Harry's second girlfriend was?"

Cho shrugged.

~*~*~

"So who _was_ Harry's second girlfriend?" asked Destiny, cocking an eyebrow at Fate.

Serendipity looked at her sister, also waiting for an answer.

"You'll find out sooner or later," said Fate with a mysterious smile.

Serendipity groaned.

"But Fate…"

"I'm not saying anything else," said Fate. "The two of you will have to wait and see."

"But…"

"Not another word!"

"Fine," huffed Serendipity, pouting and turning around.

"How long will we have to wait?" asked Destiny, equally annoyed by all the mysteriousness.

All they got from Fate was a shrug and a smile.

~*~*~

"If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, then I can just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man. If I was invisible, wait I already am," Harry sang to himself, turning the page of 'Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do Now You've Wised Up' while listening to his CD player in the nearly empty Common Room (it was almost dinner time).

Hermione had lent him her Clay Aiken CD earlier when he had told her that he had seen the video on TV and had liked it.

"Nice to know you have good taste in music," she had said.

Harry wondered why Rei had told him to read this book. Rei had said that it would come in handy in the future. _What powers could I possibly have that I don't know about now? _Harry asked himself as he flipped to another page.

_Master Harry_,

Harry nearly jumped off his seat.

"Dammit, Caleb, don't do that!" he said to the phoenix perched on the lounge chair's arm.

_I am sorry, Master Harry, but I have just taken notice of the book you are reading_, said Caleb. _I suspect that_ _there is something in there that Master Godric wrote a long time ago. _

"Huh?" Harry stared blankly at Caleb, not quite believing what he had just said.

_Master Godric wrote something a long time ago and someone placed it in that book._

Harry flipped to the table of contents as another song started. There was nothing contributed by Godric Gryffindor.

"There's nothing in here by him," said Harry.

_Turn to the last page, Master Harry and point your wand at the fleur de leis. _

Harry just shrugged and did as he was told. He saw some sparks before a few more pages appeared. He blinked and read the title.

"Elements?" Harry read aloud.

Yes, Master Harry. Master Godric could control water and at times, when he concentrated, ice. Master Merlin could control fire but he didn't learn that until he was near death. I have a strong, how do you humans say it?, hunch that you can also control water, ice and fire.

"How? Why?" 

_Well-- _

Before Caleb could reply, the portrait hole opened and he turned invisible almost immediately as Harry shut his book close and took off his headphones. 

"Hey, Harry," Ginny greeted him, carrying her bag, some books and looking quite flushed.

"Hey, Ginny. Where were you?" asked Harry as Caleb flew away. "I haven't seen you since practice."

Ginny blushed.

"Oh…um…in the library," she mumbled, clutching her books closer.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay. Tonks taught me how to tell when a person is lying without a spell or potion over the summer and you're lying right now, Ginny," he said. "So why don't you just tell me where've you been?" 

"Oh, all right," Ginny sighed sat down across him. "Promise not to tell, Ron? And promise not to get mad?"

Harry nodded.

"I've…I've sort of been seeing this guy…" said Ginny, fiddling with her silver bracelet. 

"For how long?" 

"Uh…a week," replied Ginny, blushing.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, feeling a little protective since Ginny had become one of his best friends over the summer.

Ginny mumbled something under her breath so quietly that Harry didn't hear.

"Sorry, didn't get that," he apologized. "What was his name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said more clearly.

"What?!" Harry stood up abruptly, the book on his lap completely forgotten.

"Harry, you promised you wouldn't get mad!" Ginny reminded him.

"But…but…Fine," Harry sighed, sitting back down. "So does he treat you right? Is he really a changed person?"

"Yes and yes," said Ginny.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. Ginny dating Malfoy was quite a big surprise for him and he could only imagine how Ron, who had never liked Malfoy, to say the least, would react.

"You really should talk to him, Harry. He's wanted badly to apologize but he didn't know how," said Ginny. Then, she added, "It's not like he's done a lot of apologizing to anyone but his father in the past."  
  


"Are you sure that Malfoy's on our side now?" 

Ginny nodded.

"Positive. I even slipped a Truth Potion in his drink once to make sure he wasn't lying. He wasn't," she said. "Besides, he isn't even a Malfoy anymore. His father disowned him during the summer when Draco disobeyed an order."

Harry considered for a moment.

"Alright, I'll talk to the git but don't expect us to become instant pals," he finally said.

Ginny gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said over and over again. "I'll ask him to talk to you tomorrow. Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Call him a git again and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the Lake as the Giant Squid's next meal," Ginny threatened, moving away. 

Harry nodded slowly. Ginny could be pretty damn serious when she wanted to be and he didn't want to take any chances.

"There you are!" exclaimed Ron as he walked into the Common Room. "You two ready to go down for dinner? I'm starved."

"Let's go then, Harry. Before my brother dies from starvation," 

~*~*~

Cho walked along a garden, holding a white flower. She looked at the flower before throwing it away. Then, she started…singing?

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

_Suddenly Erin, Lara, Aurelia and Jessica jumped out._

_"Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of," they sang._

_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no," Cho turned away._

_"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh-oh,"_

_Cho shook her head._

_"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love," she started walking away from the four girls. "I though my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh."_

_Jessica, Erin, Lara and Aurelia ran after her._

_"You keep on denying who you are and how you're flying. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we say ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad." _

_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no," Cho ignored the four and walked past them_

_"Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love,"_

_"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love," _

_"You're doin' flips, read our lips. You're in love,"_

_"You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it," Cho insisted, sitting down on the fountain._

_"Girl, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love," Aurelia, Jessica, Erin and Lara sang before disappearing._

_A black phoenix flew from its perch on a tree and picked the discarded flower with its sharp claws. It dropped it on Cho's lap before flying away and returning to its perch on the tree. It stared at Cho intently. Cho picked up the flower and held it tenderly._

_"Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love,"_

~*~*~

"That was fun," Fate declared. "Nice job, Destiny."

Destiny grinned and said, "Thanks."

"So why did she have that dream?" asked Fate. "I know you played around with her subconsciousness but what thought did you use exactly?

Serendipity looked as though she also wanted an answer.

"Harry," replied Destiny.

Fate and Serendipity frowned.

"So she's in love with him but she doesn't want to admit it?" Fate inquired.

Destiny shrugged.

"I guess," he said. "That's what some guys do. They fall in love with someone but stay in denial and don't mention a thing."

Fate looked at her friend.

"Or maybe she's not really over her ex-boyfriend," she pointed out.

"Or it could be that," nodded Destiny.

~*~*~

"Good morning, Cho!" Erin greeted Cho as she (Cho) walked out of the bathroom, already in her school uniform. Cho walked past her and didn't say a word. "Geez, it's nice to see you, too," Erin said sarcastically.

Cho sighed and sat on her bed.

"Sorry. Just had a weird dream last night," she said.

"Care to share?" asked Lara.

"I don't really remember the dream. All I know is that it involved a lot of singing, you three and Aurelia and a black bird or something," said Cho.    

"Ah, yes, having weird dreams of singing is a sign that you're growing delirious and you'll drop dead in the next 24 hours," Jessica said in her best imitation of Professor Trelawney's voice.

The three girls looked at Jessica then at each other before cracking up. 

"Bravo!" praised Erin, clapping as Cho and Lara's laughter subsided into giggles. 

Jessica bowed mockingly with a goofy smile on her face.

~*~*~

"Ginny, why can't we eat first before meeting Malfoy?" Harry asked as Ginny dragged him to an empty classroom.

Ginny chose to ignore him and continued to bring him to the empty classroom. They entered the classroom and saw Draco Malfoy standing by an open window, gazing outside.

"Draco," said Ginny before walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Harry saw Draco's mouth curve into a genuine smile as he greeted the youngest Weasley. Then, Draco looked at Harry and gave him a polite nod.

"Po--Harry," said Draco.

Harry also gave him a nod.

"Draco," he said. "So I hear from Ginny that you two are dating."

"Yes," replied Draco. "And I hear that you dated Ginny over the summer."

"It never really worked out," said Harry, shaking his head.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Why?" asked Draco. "Ginny never really told me."

"Because you always make me forget what I'm supposed to say, you prat!" said Ginny, giving him a light smack at the back of the head.

Draco grinned sheepishly as Harry watched them with an amused look.

"So why didn't it work out?" Draco asked again.

"Because when we kissed it felt like we were kissing a sibling," answered Harry. 

Draco nodded in understanding. Then, he started to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Harry…I just want to say sorry for all the hard times I gave you and the others," he apologized quietly. "I really feel regretful for the things that I did. Especially last year…I'm really sorry about what I said and did."

"It's okay," Harry waved it away. "Besides I did my share of awful things to you."  

Harry held his hand out and Draco shook it firmly. 

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you in Quidditch," said Harry.

Draco looked at him blankly.

"Didn't Ginny tell you?" 

"Oh! I forgot!" exclaimed Ginny. "I was just so happy when Harry said that he'd talk to you that it completely slipped my mind."

"I was thrown off the team. Avery replaced me as Seeker," said Draco.

"Sean Avery?"

Draco nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll give the git what he deserves," Harry vowed.

~*~*~ 

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out," Cho sang softly as she did her homework with her friends and Aurelia in the Ravenclaw Common Room hours later. "My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

Aurelia, Erin, Jessica and Lara looked up from their own homework and looked at her.

"Where did that come from?" asked Erin.

"Huh?" said Cho, looking up.

"You were singing something," explained Jessica.

Cho frowned in concentration, trying to recall where she had heard the song that she had been constantly humming.

"I think it was from the dream I had. That's about the only line I could recall," she said.

Aurelia slowly took away Cho's homework from her.

"_Okay. _You need a break from all that homework and studying," said Aurelia. 

The others nodded.

"But Aurelia…"

"Don't argue with me," said Aurelia. "You know bloody well how stubborn I can get."

"Fine," sighed Cho.

"Your birthday's two days from now, right?" asked Lara. She continued when Cho nodded. "Let's plan your party. I'm pretty sure everyone needs a break." Lara gestured to the other Ravenclaws who were studying or doing their homework with utmost concentration.

Aurelia smacked her forehead. Then, she quickly stood up.

"Have to go. I've got something to do," she said before running out of the Common Room.

~*~*~

"Tell me again why we're in the Library when we've got no homework," Ron said as he, Hermione and Harry sat at a table in the Library.

"Ask Hermione," said Harry, who was busy reading 'Quidditch Teams Around the World'.

"Because we need to study for that test Professor Flitwick's going to give us at the end of the week," Hermione, whose nose was buried in 'An Anthology of Eighteenth-Century Charms', said even before Ron could open his mouth to ask the question.

"But Harry's not studying," Ron pointed out.

"Somehow Harry's mastered all of the Charms Flitwick's tried to teach us," said Hermione, looking at Harry with a bit envious look.

Harry grinned and put down the book.

"What can I say? I'm a natural at Charms," he said cockily.

Ron started coughing while Hermione rolled her eyes at her dark-haired friend. Harry smirked at them. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Cho's sister standing behind him.

"Hi, Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Aurelia.

"Sure. Take a seat," replied Harry, gesturing to the seat across him. "Aurelia Chang, right?"

Aurelia nodded but she didn't take a seat.

"Well, I just came to tell you that Cho's birthday is two days from now," said Aurelia. "Just thought that you should know."

Harry swore under his breath and stood up.

"Thanks for telling me, Aurelia. Ron, Hermione, I'll see you at dinner," he said before walking quickly out of the Library with Madam Pince, the librarian, glaring after him.

~*~*~

Well, that's it for Chapter Six. I had a really great time writing Cho's dream. I hope you liked it! In the next chapter, it's going to start on Cho's birthday. I've already thought of Harry's gift for her. It's really cool (for some people, that is). Now if only I can make it sound cool…

^-^angelwings^-^  


	7. LoveMeNot

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry for taking so long to update. The computer got busted and I got grounded. Plus, I happen to live with the biggest computer hog in the whole world. Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But just a teeny bit.

What to expect this chapter: Fate and Serendipity are going to mess with Harry and the results won't be too good. Aside from Cho's birthday, something else will happen, which will be a bit important to the story. Read and see what Fate, Destiny and Serendipity have cooked up for Harry and Cho.

P.S. I do a bad job of keeping time, so this chapter will start on a Thursday and the Quidditch Match is on Saturday.

Chapter seven:

"Happy birthday, Cho!"

Cho turned over in the bed.

"For God's sake, Aurelia, let me sleep," she mumbled sleepily.

"C'mon. Aren't you supposed to be happy on your birthday?" asked Aurelia. "Besides, it's already seven."

Cho opened her eyes.

"It's seven?" asked Cho.

Aurelia nodded and said, "Five past seven, actually."

"Oh, bugger," Cho muttered as she sat up, yawning. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"In the Common Room, planning your party tonight," replied Aurelia as Cho got out of the bed and walked over to the closet to get her school robes.

"Could you please tell them I'll be down in five minutes?" Cho requested, before walking to the bathroom.

"Sure," said Aurelia.

"Thanks!"

~*~*~

"I cannot believe I'm seventeen," Cho said as she and her friends walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Aurelia shot a look at her sister.

"You get to learn how to Apparate. I'm envious," she said.

"Yeah. But I won't be able to get my license until after graduation," Cho pointed out.

"You can always get it during Christmas Break," said Erin. 

Cho frowned.

"No thanks. I'd rather relax during that time," she sighed.

"Happy birthday, Cho," some guy called out.

"Er… thanks," Cho replied.

"Who was that?" asked Jessica.

"I  have no idea," shrugged Cho.

"Another one of Cho's admirers, I suppose," Lara said with a smile.

"Shut it, Lara," muttered Cho.

"Whatever you say, birthday girl,"

~*~*~

"I'm bored," Destiny declared.

"So am I," sighed Fate, sitting down beside him. "If only we can add some excitement…but right now, my mind is completely blank. I can't think of any ideas. Zero. Zilch. Nada."

Serendipity thought for a moment.

"I can. But it might cause some pain," said Serendipity. Fate gestured for her to continue. "Are those Love-Me-Not flowers near the Quidditch Pitch still alive? You know, the flowers Filch planted a few years ago."

"I don't know," said Fate. She stood up. "Let me check."

She waved one of her hands over the well's surface and the view changed. The well now showed a cluster of beautiful purplish-blue flowers with razor sharp thorns on the stems.

"Yup," Fate nodded. "They're still alive. What are you planning?"

"Just wait and see,"

~*~*~

  
Harry stepped onto the Quidditch Field for what seemed like the umpteenth time that week. He had gotten quite sick of Hermione and Ron's flirting and had left them. He would have looked for Ginny but he had guessed that she was probably off with Draco somewhere.

He walked around the Pitch, his hands in his pockets, thinking of the upcoming the Quidditch Match. A few days from now, he and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team would be facing off with Hufflepuff. Everyone was looking forward to the match since it was an excuse to disregard the load of homework. Even Ravenclaw, the house most known for it's smart and work-driven students, was waiting excitedly for the match.

Something caught his eyes just at the edge of the Pitch and he walked over to the cluster of flowers. They were quite beautiful and he absentmindedly wondered if Cho would like them. He plucked one of the purplish-blue flowers and examined it.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, dropping the flower like it was something hot.

He looked at his fingers. There were two pricks of red blood on them.

_Okay. Not a good idea to give it to Cho. Besides, I already—_Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest.

(A/N: No, despite what some of you might think, he is not having a heart attack.)

_What the bloody hell was that?! Could it have been…No, it couldn't have. It was in my chest, _he thought to himself, clutching his chest and wincing. _Not in my scar._

"Harry! C'mon. We're going to be late for class!" Ron called across the Quidditch Field.

"Be right there," Harry managed before walking over to Ron and Hermione.

~*~*~

"So…what did you get for Cho, Harry?" asked Hermione as they walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for their first class.

"I'm not telling you that. But I think she'll—Aah!"

There was that searing pain again.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend worriedly.

Hermione, too, had a look of worry on her face.

"I-I'm fine," said Harry, standing up straight.

"Are you sure? Maybe we can bring you the Hospital Wing. I'm sure Rei—"

Harry cut Hermione off.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to the Hospital Wing!" Harry gritted out.

"Alright," sighed Hermione.

"I'm fine. Really, I am," Harry assured the two of them.

"If you say so, mate," said Ron, still looking a bit worried.

"Let's just get to class, okay?"

~*~*~

Cho repeatedly tapped the end of her quill on the table as Professor Webber talked about the Runes used during the medieval times. Her classmates were busy taking down notes about how to differentiate real runes from ordinary house runes but she wasn't paying any attention at all. Something was obviously bothering her since she would be copying down notes if there wasn't anything. 

She had had another weird dream but instead of the singing, she had seen the three people watching a well intently. All three people had been wearing white robes of some kind. Two were women while the other one had been a guy. She had heard them discussing the future of someone but before she could hear all of the conversation, Aurelia had woken her up.

_Now, what were they talking about? _she asked herself.

"Cho. Earth to Cho," Jessica shook her friend out of her thoughts.

"What?" asked Cho, looking at Jessica.

"You might want to start paying attention. Webber was looking at you a while ago," whispered Jessica. "You don't want to lose Ravenclaw any points, would you?"

"Oh, right. Thanks, Jess," said Cho.

"Any time," replied Jessica before returning to copying down notes.

~*~*~

Harry trudged into his dormitory, after classes, and lay down on his four-poster bed. He had been having those searing pains all day. Several times, teachers had asked if he was okay and he had just said he was fine, making his friends worry more. Finally, after classes had ended he had found an excuse to leave Ron and Hermione, saying that he was going to rest up a bit in the dormitories.

Hello, Master Harry, Caleb appeared on the perch beside Harry's bed. 

"Hey, Caleb," Harry mumbled.

Is something wrong, Master Harry? 

"I've been having these intense pains in my chest all day. I don't know what's happening," Harry said, looking at his phoenix.

Would you mind telling me what happened during the day? I might be able to figure out what's happening.

"Alright," said Harry, sitting up. "Well, I woke up and took a quick shower. Then, Ron and I met Herrmione in the Common Room, we went down to the Great Hall and Hermione and Ron started flirting with each other. I got sick of them and went to the Quidditch Field to be alone for a while. I walked around and saw a flower. Picked it up and got pricked twice. Then…"

_Please wait a minute, Master Harry._

Harry stopped talking and looked at Caleb.

The flower that you picked, what color was it? 

Harry frowned in concentration before saying, "They were purplish-blue and they had razor-sharp thorns. I started having these pains a few seconds after I picked it up. Is it the cause of all this?"

Technically, it is. Those flowers were called Love-Me-Nots. They have a very special poison in their thorns. It pricked Master Godric when he was walking in Miss Rowena's garden. He didn't stop having pains all day. I made him forget…well…something. Miss Rowena was so sad that Miss Helga, her best friend, pushed Master Godric into the pond.

"So what does this flower, this Love-Me-Not, do?" asked Harry.

It gives you pain whenever you think of someone you are in love with. Master Godric kept thinking of Miss Rowena, so I made him forget her for a day. That's how long the poison lasts if you are only pricked once. You were pricked twice, so the poison will last two days. Who did you think of when you got these pains, Master Harry?

"Well, I was thinking of Ch—" Harry winced and clutched his chest.

You were thinking of Miss Chang? 

Harry managed to nod. It was getting more and more painful.

"But I'm not in love with—"

_The poison says otherwise, Master Harry. I'm sorry but I will have to erase any memory you have of Miss Chang to prevent anymore pain. Do not worry, though. I'll give your memory back to you the day after tomorrow._

Caleb spread his majestic, black wings. That was the last thing Harry saw before everything went black.

~*~*~

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant," Fate praised, looking at her sister.

"I didn't count on it to go that way but, hey, it's pretty good," said Serendipity with a shrug.

"I wonder what Cho will think when she finds out Harry's forgotten her," Fate mused.

Destiny grimaced.

"Don't think her reaction will be too good though," he said. "You can't control her emotions so we won't know until she finds out."

"Did Harry send her the present yet?" asked Serendipity.

"Uh…yeah. Cho's friends are going to give the sent presents to her during the party," said Fate. "He made a pretty good choice in buying it at that store in Hogsmeade."

"Too bad he won't be there to see what she thinks of it. Heck, I don't think he even knows that he sent her something," said Destiny.

"Well, he can't see her reaction but we can,"

~*~*~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHO!" the Ravenclaws exclaimed as Cho blew out the seventeen candles on the cake Lara had ordered from Hogsmeade.

"Thanks, you guys," said Cho, blushing a bit.

"C'mon. It's time to open your presents," Aurelia said, pulling Cho towards a seat.

With a wave of her wand, an enormous pile of presents, most of them wrapped in blue and bronze, appeared in front of Cho.

"Wow," Cho breathed.

"Open them," someone urged.

During the next fifteen minutes, Cho opened the gifts handed to her by Erin, Lara and Jessica. She had gotten a year's subscription to Teen Witch from Jessica, a CD with a compilation of Cho's favorite songs from Erin, a poster of Tom Welling and Kristin Kreuk, two of Cho's favorite teen actors/actresses, from Lara, a necklace with a star pendant from Aurelia and a lot more from her other friends.

"Here. This is the last one," said Lara, handing Cho a very neatly wrapped present. "There's no card saying who it's from."

Cho took the present and carefully opened it. She lifted the small bronze jewelry box and examined it. Her name delicately was engraved on the top. She lifted the cover and all lights in the room went out. It was completely dark. Then, miniaturized galaxies and stars appeared in thin air. Everyone gasped at how magnificent and how realistic the scene was. Cho took a deep breath before shutting the cover. The galaxies and stars disappeared and the lights came back.

"Look. There's a letter," Erin said as she picked up a letter and gave it to Cho.

Cho opened the letter.

Hey, Cho I hope you like this gift. You said you liked Astronomy so I bought this. That way, you don't have to go to the Astronomy Tower in the middle of night anymore to chart stars. Hope you have fun with this. 

                                                                                                                                                                              _Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                                                              Harry_

"_Harry_ gave you that?" asked Jessica.

"It seems so," said Aurelia, looking at her sister, who was tracing her name with her finger on the cover.

"Wow," said Erin. 

"I'm going to have to thank him tomorrow," Cho said as she looked up.

"Well, it isn't tomorrow yet so let's dance," Lara pulled out her wand and with a few well-chosen words, music began.

~*~*~

"Harry, wake up, mate," Ron said, shaking his best friend awake.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up, stretching and yawning.

"What'd you wake me up for?" asked Harry.

"It's almost a quarter past seven and you're still in the uniform you wore yesterday," said Ron.

Harry looked down. Sure enough, he was still wearing the robes he wore yesterday. 

"You and Hermione go ahead to the Great Hall. I'll meet you two there," he said before walking into the bathroom with a clean set of robes.

"Alright. We'll see you there, mate," 

~*~*~

Hermione and Ron were talking about the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson (the Healing Spell) when Harry took his usual seat at the Gryffindor Table, across Hermione.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted him happily. "You seem better than when you left us yesterday," she observed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I had a great sleep," said Harry. 

"I'd imagine," muttered Ron. "You slept from five to seven while I had to slave away in the library with Hermione!" Hermione gave him a glare. "You are such a lucky dog, Harry."

Harry grinned before helping himself to some toast and eggs.

"Hey, guys," said Ginny, sitting down beside Harry.

"Hi, Ginny. Haven't seen much of you all week," said Ron.

Ginny blushed before taking a piece of toast and the jar of butter.

"Yeah, well, I've been studying hard so I can get some decent grades on the O.W.L.s. Been cooped up in the library most of the week," she lied as Ron quickly stole the toast she had buttered. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Nope. Sorry. Too late," Ron grinned and bit into the toast.

"You are such a prat, you know that?" 

Ron just gave her another grin. Ginny grumbled under her breath as she took another piece of toast, careful to keep it away from her brother.

"Hi, Harry," someone said softly behind Harry.

Harry turned around in his seat and his jaw almost dropped. If he didn't believe angels existed before, he did now. The girl standing in front of him was undeniably beautiful even in the unflattering school robes.

"Hi," he said.

"Um…I just want to say thank you for that wonderful gift you gave me," the girl said, turning a bit red.

Harry simply nodded. 

"Well, I guess I'll get going," 

The girl turned around and walked to the Ravenclaw Table.

"What did you get her, anyways?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," replied Harry.

His friends raised their eyebrows at him.

"I don't even know who that was," Harry continued.

Hermione pressed the back of her hand against Harry's forehead and asked, "Do you have a fever or something?"

"I'm fine, Hermione," Hermione's hand fell away but she still looked confused.

"Harry, that was Cho Chang," said Ginny. "Cho Chang. Ring any bells?"

"Sorry but no. The name doesn't ring any bells, at all," 

"Ravenclaw Seeker," tried Ron. "You've had a crush on her ever since third year, remember?"

Harry shook his head, his expression blank.

"Oh, dear," Hermione exchanged glances with Ginny before looking at Harry worriedly. "Harry, just because you're in denial doesn't mean you should ignore a person's existence."

"Honestly, Hermione, I have no idea who this Cho Chang is," said Harry.

"Okay. That's it! I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing!" Ginny exclaimed, standing up.

"Ginny, please, no," pleaded Harry. "Please? I'll tell them about…well, _it_ if you do."

Ginny huffed and sat back down.

"That's unfair. That's blackmail, that is," she mumbled.

"I'll use any means necessary to keep away from there," Harry said with a small shudder.

"Are you sure you don't know who Cho Chang is?" asked Ron.

Harry nodded and said, "Positive."

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch.

"Let's figure this thing out later," she said. "It's almost Defense Against the Dark Arts. Bye, Ginny."

Ron chugged down his Pumpkin Juice and he stood up. The trio left the table and headed for the D.A.D.A. classroom. Harry snuck one last glance at Cho Chang before they passed the Great Hall's enormous doors.

~*~*~

"Well, it looks like Caleb's little trick worked," said Fate. "Harry doesn't have the slightest clue about who Cho is." 

"Cho doesn't know, though," Destiny pointed out.

Serendipity nodded.

"She'll find out soon though," Fate predicted.

"You planning something?" asked Serendipity.

"Nope. I can just guess,"

~*~*~

Harry walked to the Library ten feet behind Ron and Hermione, softly singing Linkin Park's 'Numb' to himself. He stopped singing and walking when he saw Cho and three of her friends walking and chatting.

"Hey, Harry," said Cho.

"Hey," returned Harry.

Cho's friends looked at each other and grinned.

"We'll go ahead, Cho," said one of Cho's friends.

Cho and Harry both blushed. But once Cho's friends disappeared around a corner, someone unpleasant came along. (A/N: I know that last thing sounds kinda weird but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry!!!!)

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Saint Potter and…Cho Chang?" Sean Avery was slightly confused that Cho was standing in an empty hall with Harry. "I thought you had better taste, Chang, than to date Potter over here. Apparently I was wrong."

"We are not dating!!! I don't even know who she is!" Harry exclaimed.

Avery looked surprised for a second. So did Cho. Avery quickly recovered and soon a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know, Chang, I have to admit that you and the Hufflepuff prat made a nice couple. Too bad Potter had to go and get him k—"

Avery never got the chance to finish his sentence. Harry's clenched fist had connected with Avery's jaw. There was a sickening crack before Avery hit the floor with a Thud.

"Shut up, Avery," Harry muttered.

He turned around and started to walk away but within the first few steps, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Harry!"

~*~*~

Tired and dizzy.

That was how Harry felt when he opened his eyes. He closed his eyes again when the sun's bright light blinded him. He turned on the bed before opening his eyes. He wasn't in his dormitory, that was for sure. Then, the sudden realization of where he was hit him.

"Shit!" swore Harry, trying to get up but then he fell back down due to lack of energy. "Damn."

_I hope she isn't around_, he thought, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was 11:45, lunch had just started..

"Mister Potter, glad to see you're awake," 

Harry stiffened at the female voice but relaxed when it wasn't Sarah's. He turned his head.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Harry greeted his Transfiguration teacher with a small smile. "It's nice to see you. Wait, let me rephrase that, it's nice to see that you're not Sarah."

McGonagall gave him a rare smile.

"The nurse is tending to Mr. Avery, who's currently in Professor Snape's office, being interrogated," she said. Then, she frowned. "Speaking of Mr. Avery, can you explain why he has a burn in the shape of a fist on his cheek, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know, Professor," Harry shook his head. "All I did was punch the guy. I didn't hex him or anything."

"I might be able to explain, Professor," came Rei's voice from the doorway. "With some help of course."

McGonagall and Harry both looked at the doorway. Rei was standing there with the red-haired girl Harry had caught him snogging with in the D.A.D.A. classroom a few weeks ago.

"Professor Nightshadow, Miss Riverhale," McGonagall nodded at them in greeting. "I'm waiting to hear an explanation."

"As are we," Dumbledore said as he and Sirius, in dog form, appeared behind Elie and Rei.

"Hello, Headmaster," the four people in the room said.

"You might want to take a seat," Rei suggested, conjuring some chairs beside Harry's bed with a wave of his wand.

McGonagall and Dumbledore thanked Rei before taking the seats and Sirius sat down on the floor, waiting patiently. Elie took out her wand, locked the door and cast a Silencing Charm on the Hospital Wing's door. Sirius, then, turned back into human form and sat down on the chair nearest to his godson's bed.

"Well, as you may or may not know Harry is Godric Gryffindor's and Merlin's descendant," McGonagall, Sirius and Dumbledore nodded while Harry listened intently. "We'll get to Merlin later. As for Godric…how do I say this?"

"Let me take it from here, Rei," offered Elie.

Rei shot Elie a grateful smile before letting her take over.

"Godric, who was still quite young at that time, was experimenting with some spells when he accidentally caused a rip in between two realms. One realm being this realm and the other, our realm, the Realms of the Elves," Harry and Sirius's jaw dropped, McGonagall gasped and Dumbledore remained calm but Harry could have sworn he saw a look of surprise cross the old man's face. "Godric traveled to our Realm. Rei and I weren't born at that time, of course, but we've heard stories from the Elders. Within just a few days, Godric fit right in. Lord Rico decided to give him the powers of the Elves, the power of water and ice, making him a blood brother of the Elves. Godric left the realm a month later, worried that his friends might send out a search party all over England. Since Harry's a descendant of Godric, we figured that he would have the powers of ice and water, too."

Sirius frowned.

"So you two are elves?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been in this realm since I was six, occasionally going back to my Realm from time to time, and Elie joined me when we were both ten," said Rei. "We were both assigned to make sure that Harry didn't get hurt."

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"I got hurt loads of times," he remarked.

"Those incidents were all foreseen," replied Rei.

"By who?" asked Dumbledore, finally speaking up.

Elie shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but we cannot divulge that piece of information."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Miss Riverhale, Mr. Avery got a burn, not a frostbite," McGonagall informed them with a confused look on her face.

 "Ah, yes, well that explanation is quite short, actually," Elie said with a small smile. "Merlin's father was a demon from the Realm of Fire. So, as the name suggests, the inhabitants of the Realm of Fire had the power of fire. Harry must have unleashed this power when he got mad at Avery." 

"Why'd I faint?" asked Harry suddenly.

"It's because you're not familiar with your powers yet. It probably took too much energy from you. Besides, this place isn't the proper training grounds for your power," Rei explained.

"And what are the proper training grounds, Rei?" Sirius inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"The Realm of the Elves," answered Rei. "That's where we're planning to take Harry."

"What?!"

"Only for a few days, of course. Just so he can get a hang of his powers," said Elie. "We need to get permission from all four of you so we can take him there," she looked at Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius and Harry.

"It's Harry's decision, really," Sirius looked at his godson.

Harry nodded.

"But we can't leave until after the Quidditch Match tomorrow. I can't let the team down," he said.

"Well, since Harry has consented, you can leave after the Quidditch Match," said Dumbledore. "Minerva and I can take care of the rest." 

"Thank you, Albus," 

"Rei, there's something I've refrained from mentioning to you," Harry began cautiously.

"And what's that?" asked Rei.

Harry looked at the windowsill and nodded. Caleb appeared before flying over to land on Harry's bed.

"I have a phoenix," Harry stated simply.

"I'm not surprised. It was rumored that Gryffindor also had a black phoenix. But the rumors were never confirmed, though. Nobody saw the phoenix again after Gryffindor died," Dumbledore said softly.

"Sweet Merlin!" exclaimed Sirius, almost falling off of his chair as he stared at the magnificent black bird.

"No, Sirius, his name's Caleb not Merlin," Harry spoke, with a smirk on his face, as if he was talking to a toddler.

The others, though surprised, laughed.

Sirius glared at Harry for a while before his face broke into a smile.

"So the Potter smirk finally comes out," he said.

"Huh?"

"James had that same smirk, so did his father. But James's smirk showed less frequently when he became less egotistic in seventh year," said Sirius.

Harry gave a small smile.

Master Harry, I think that your friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, are on their way to visit you right now. You might want to unlock the door, Caleb told Harry as he fluttered his wings.

"Rei, can you…?" Harry nodded at the oak door.

"Already at it, Harry," Rei said before gesturing to the door. The door slowly opened and Sirius quickly transformed into his dog form.

No sooner had it opened when Ron and Hermione burst in, both looked like they had been jogging or running to the Hospital Wing.

"You cannot believe how many people kept on asking how you were doing," Hermione said as she walked in.

Then, she stopped abruptly, finally noticing the people in the room.

"Er…are we interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Not at all. In fact, we were just leaving," Dumbledore announced, getting up. 

McGonagall, Elie and Rei soon followed the Headmaster out of the room, with Rei telling Harry to start packing up. But Sirius and Caleb stayed with Harry.

"Harry, is it just me or is that a _black _phoenix I see on your bed?" asked Ron, staring at Caleb with wide eyes.

"It's you, Ron," smirked Harry. His friends looked at him and he let out a chuckle. "I'm just kidding, really. Guys, this is Caleb, my phoenix. Caleb, my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Caleb bowed his head at them.

~*~*~

"I want to see how Cho's doing," declared Serendipity.

"Go ahead and change the view," said Fate as she changed her white robes (picture those things Greek gods are usually painted or sculpted wearing) into light green ones with a simple wave of her hand.

"Where are you going, anyway?" asked Destiny, looking at Fate questioningly.

Fate shrugged.

"C'mon, just tell us," urged Destiny.

"I'm just going to visit some friends tomorrow," replied Fate.

"Anyone we know?" Serendipity inquired. 

"To tell the truth, I'm going to visit our sister,"

Serendipity frowned.

"Which one? Serenity, Charity, Hope, Melody, Harmony—" 

"Stop, will you? It's going to take all eternity to enumerate all your sisters," said Destiny. "Whole-sister or half-sister."

Serendipity just stuck her tongue out at him before turning her back to him.

~*~*~

Cho sighed as she pushed her food around the gold plate. Was it true what Harry said yesterday? Did he forget her? Was it amnesia? Or a potion? Or some evil spell? Maybe he was just intentionally ignoring her? There were so many questions going through her head that it was giving her a headache. _Must be how Harry feels whenever his scar hurts or something_, she thought. She sighed again and continued pushing her food around.

"Stop sighing, will you?" said an irritated Erin. "Just go up to the Hospital Wing and visit the guy."

"I can't," said Cho. "He doesn't even know me. Besides, I don't want to."

"Oh, that is a total load of crap!" Cho frowned at Aurelia. "I know for a fact that you haven't stopped thinking about him since yesterday. Heck, I don't think you've stopped thinking about him all week."

Jessica took out something from her bag and dangled a filled up piece of parchment in front of Cho. 

"Look familiar?" she asked.

Cho could feel herself blushing as she tried to get the piece of parchment but Jessica held it away from her reach. Defeated, Cho sat back down as Jessica was about to start reciting the poem to Erin, Lara and Aurelia, making sure that there were no eavesdroppers.

"It has no title," Jessica pointed out.

"Its title is 'Forget Him, Girl'," sighed Cho.

"Alright, so here's how it goes…"

'Forget his name, forget his face

_Forget his warm and sweet embrace_

_Forget the love that once was true_

_Remember now there's someone new_

_Forget the love that once was shared_

_Forget the fact that he once cared_

_Forget the times you spent together_

_Remember now he's gone forever_

_Forget you cried all night long_

_Forget him when they played your song_

_Forget how close you two were_

_Remember now he's chosen her_

_Forget you memorized his walk_

_Forget the way he used to talk_

_Forget the times when was mad_

_Remember now he's happy not sad_

_Forget the thrills when he passed by_

_Forget the times he made you cry_

_Forget the way he spoke your name_

_Remember now things aren't the same_

_Forget the times that went so fast_

_Forget them all, they're just the past_

_Forget the dreams that can't come true'_

Without thinking, Cho recited the last line of the poem, "Forget him girl, for he has forgotten you."

"Harsh," said Lara.

"I was just scribbling," shrugged Cho. "It's not really about Harry and me."

"But still, it's pretty intense," Erin said, looking at the poem.

Cho shrugged again before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She held out her hand and said, "Can I have it back? I want to add it to my poem book."

"You really have to let us read that poem book of yours," said Jessica.

"Maybe sometime in the future," replied Cho.

"Coming from you, it usually means never," groaned Aurelia.

Cho smiled. Her sister knew her so well.

~*~*~

Harry laughed as Ron finished telling him about an incident in Potions, involving a toad, Pansy Parkinson and Neville's Love Potion. The toad had ended up following Pansy nearly everywhere and it had kept on croaking, something male toads usually do for courting.

"Wish I was there to see it," said Harry.

Sarah chose that time to walk in and Caleb disappeared as quickly as he could.

"Mister Potter, you're awake," she said with a bright smile.

Harry gulped before nodding.

"The Headmaster says you can leave after you take an Energy Potion," To Harry's horror and Ron's amusement, Sarah looked immensely disappointed. "Stay in bed while I get the potion."

Sarah disappeared behind a door and within a minute, came back out again with a bottle and a glass. She poured some of the liquid inside the bottle into the glass before handing it to Harry. Harry quickly drank it, not caring if it tasted like vomit, only wanting to get out of the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible. He immediately felt his energy coming back to him. He jumped out of bed.

"Great. Can I go now?" asked Harry.

Sarah nodded. Harry grinned at his friends before following them out of the room.

"What's our next subject?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Charms. It's in thirty minutes," replied Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"I'll meet you and Ron there, okay? I'm going to go and take a quick shower," he said, already heading for Gryffindor tower. 

"Bye, Harry," waved Hermione and Ron.

~*~*~

Harry stepped out of the bathroom already in his uniform and ran his hand through his wet hair. Weird visions had kept popping up in his mind. A beautiful black-haired girl dancing with Cedric Diggory, the same girl sitting with him in a café, the girl laughing as she chased after the Snitch, a coincidental meeting in the Astronomy Tower, her kissing him on the cheek in front of two suits of armor. Where were all these coming from? He winced.

Cho Chang. 

Her name was Cho Chang, Harry recalled. He had had a crush on her since he first saw her during a Quidditch Match in his third year. He had seen her boyfriend die at the hands of Wormtail in his fourth year. Their relationship in Harry's fifth year had never really happened. How could he have forgotten her? _The Love-Me-Nots, _Harry realized. Caleb had made him forget her so that he wouldn't be in pain. Harry winced some more as the pain intensified. 

"Harry?" Dean Thomas said as he walked into the dormitory. "Are you okay?"

Harry straightened up. "I'm fine, Seamus. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my Charms books," answered Dean, picking up some books on his bed. "So, you ready for the Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff tomorrow? Everyone's anticipating it."

"Of course I'm ready," Harry said cockily. "C'mon. Let's get to Charms."

~*~*~

"It looks like the whole school is out there," Rachel Brown said as she looked out of the locker rooms and at the Quidditch Pitch.

"You should see the bleachers when it's Gryffindor against Slytherin," remarked Ron, smiling.  

"Okay, guys, the people out there are expecting a good opening game," said Harry, looking around the room, at the Gryffindor Team. "And what are we going to give them?"

"A great game!" chorused the team.

Harry grinned. 

"Let's get out there and give them a great game, then."

~*~*~

"And here comes the new and might I add, wonderfully improved Gryffindor Team!" announced Lee, who was commentating as a part-time job. "More girls on the team, I like them already." He received a warning look from McGonagall.

The crowd cheered as the Gryffindor Team did a lap around the Pitch.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and all fourteen players flew to the center of the field. She looked around at all them with her yellow hawk-like eyes.

"I trust all of you know the rules and how to play a clean game," she said once they were all gathered around her. 

She looked at them once more before kicking the crate beside her. The crowd saw four balls shoot into the air: the red Quaffle, the two Bludgers and for a nanosecond, the walnut-sized Snitch. Madam blew her whistle again and—

Rachel immediately took hold of the Quaffle and shot toward the goal posts.

"Brown Reverse Passes the Quaffle to Weasley. Weasley heads for the posts. She's going to sh—she passes to Bell who shoots—Joseph Morgan dives to block—misses—Gryffindor score! Ten to zero in favor of the Gryffindors."

The crowd cheered and applauded. Then, they immediately fell silent.

"It looks like Potter's seen the Snitch! He's diving—diving—Anderson's chasing after him—Anderson pulls up but Potter keeps on going—He's going to—He didn't crash! Ladies and gents, Harry Potter has successfully done a Wronksi Feint!!! Too bad Anderson didn't get pummeled though—hehe…just kidding, Professor. The game resumes and Smith takes the Quaffle."

Zacharias Smith, a former D.A. member, weaved around Katie and passed the Quaffle to one of the other Hufflepuff Chasers.

"Smith passes to Gordon, who passes to Sanchez, who passes back to Smith—Smith gets hit by a Bludger sent his way by Ross Campbell. Way to go, Campbell! Weasley takes possession of the Quaffle. She passes to Brown. Brown speeds toward the goal posts—dodges a Bludger—she shoots—she scores. Twenty to zero!"

Rachel did a small lap of honor around the fields as the audience applauded.

Harry's eyes darted sideways as he saw a familiar face in the Ravenclaw crowd. Cho…_ Don't think about her, you idiot. You're going to fall off your broom if you do_, a voice in his head said as he felt a pang in his chest. He focused on the game. 

Gordon had received the Quaffle and he was heading for the Gryffindor goal posts with Smith and Sanchez close behind him. He passed to Sanchez. As soon as she got the Quaffle, she speeded towards Ron.

"Sanchez attempts to shoot—Keeper Weasley misses—Hufflepuffs score! Twenty to ten," Lee commentated, a sour look on his face.

"Ron!" Ron looked at Harry. "Stop staring at Hermione and concentrate on the game!" 

"Shut up, Harry!"

Harry grinned before flying away. He flew up and surveyed the field. Then, he caught a glimpse of gold behind Anderson. He grinned again before shooting towards the Hufflepuff Seeker. Anderson shrieked, ducked and covered his head.

_Ginny was right, _Harry thought as his fingers closed around the Snitch. _He does sound like that Parkinson Cow._

"POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! Gryffindors win 170-0!!!" Lee yelled happily into the microphone.

The crowd was screaming itself hoarse, even the Hufflepuffs had joined in. The Gryffindor Team landed and was immediately greeted by applause, congratulations and pats on the back.

"Harry, you ready?" someone said softly behind Harry.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Elie. He nodded without hesitation and gripped his Firebolt. Elie gave him a comforting smile and turned, leading Harry into the castle.

~*~*~

"That was fun," said Serendipity.

"Like Ron said earlier, you should see the matches between Gryffindor or Slytherin," said Fate. 

"When are you leaving?" asked Destiny. 

"Now. Bye!"

Fate, then, disappeared.

~*~*~

It's my longest chapter, isn't it? What do you think? Did you like it? I really wanna know. Please review!

The next chapter won't take so long, I promise!


	8. Untitled

Sorry for the really long wait but I've had a bad case of writer's block. I've been banging my head against the computer screen, trying to get some ideas which is why it broke down. -. I'm also sorry to say this but there won't be much Fate or Destiny or Serendipity in this chapter. Couldn't really fit them in.  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
"Hey, Cho!" someone called out as Cho made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Cho turned around and saw Ginny running to her, closely followed by Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ginny," Cho said as the redhead reached her. "Hey, Hermione."  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" asked Ginny. "We haven't seen him since the match. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't seen him since the match, either," Cho said, shaking her head. "There's nothing wrong, is there?" Worry started to nag at her.  
  
"We're not really sure yet," replied Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, he isn't in the dorm," said Ron breathlessly as he ran down a flight of stairs. "Caleb isn't there either. I even checked the perch. Nothing. Hedwig's in the Owlery though. I don't think he needs her wherever he's off to."  
  
Ginny and Hermione now looked extremely worried.  
  
"Damn him," muttered Ginny. "That prat."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cho. Her worry grew.  
  
"It's Harry," explained Ron. "He disappeared right after the match. No one knows where he is. Some of his clothes are gone, too."  
  
"Didn't he leave a note?" Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head, looking hopeless. Hermione muttered a curse word under her breath. Ginny and Ron looked at her with wide eyes. That had been very un-Hermione like.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, looking indignant. "You can't possibly expect that I'll keep my language when my best friend is missing, do you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. Then, she looked at Cho.  
  
"Anyways, if you find out where Harry is, could you tell us?" requested Ginny.  
  
Cho nodded though she thought it would be very unlikely if she figured things out before Hermione.

  
  
Harry's jaw nearly dropped as he got up from falling into the Realm of the Elves with Rei and Elie. The place was full of trees. It seemed like everywhere he looked, there was green. The elves themselves, who were mostly golden-haired, were wearing green and some, blue. They received many smiles and curious stares as they walked to...Harry didn't even know. He was just following Rei and Elie. Finally, they stopped in front of a house. Rei opened the door and they walked in.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," said Rei with a mocking bow.  
  
Rei's 'humble abode' was quite big and it looked very homey indeed. There were many pieces of wooden furniture with intricate carvings to decorate them. Harry's eyes landed on a table surrounded with chairs where a person who looked a lot like Elie was sitting. She stood up as they entered. Caleb, who was on Harry's shoulder, bowed his head.  
  
"Sis!" Elie exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Elie,"  
  
Rei smirked while Harry looked confused.  
  
"Tell me again, why they named you Elie when your sisters are named Fate, Serendipity, Hope, Charity and some other names that have meaning?" asked Rei with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because 1) they ran out names and 2) I'm half-elf," said Elie. "What are you doing here, Fate?" she looked at the woman.  
  
Fate shrugged and said, "You know why."  
  
"Ah, okay. Fate, you remember Rei don't you?" Fate nodded and looked at Rei. "Fate, this is Harry, Rei's student at school."  
  
"I know who he is, Elie," said Fate, holding her hand out to Harry.  
  
Harry shook her hand.  
  
"You do?" he asked, confused. Then, he frowned as he got a closer look at Fate. "Have we met before?"  
  
"I don't think so, Harry," Fate said as she smiled at him.  
  
Harry let go of Fate's hand with a smile but he could have sworn he had seen her before.  
  
"Elie, I'll just show Harry his room while you chat with your sister, okay?" Elie nodded and Rei lead Harry up some spiral stairs.  
  
"How long are you staying?" asked Elie as she and Fate sat down.  
  
"Not too long," Fate answered. "I left Serendipity and Destiny in the realm. I don't want to go back there and find out that they wreaked havoc and destroyed it while I was gone."  
  
Elie grimaced. "Serendipity and Destiny in the same realm. That cannot be good."  
  
"Tell me about it," agreed Fate. "So, how long are you going to keep Harry?"  
  
"Till he learns to control them,"  
  
"But that might take weeks,"  
  
"I don't think so. Rei says he's a fast learner. Besides, you should know if he's a fast learner or not. You've been watching over him all these years,"  
  
Fate thought for a moment. "Okay. So he is a fast learner,"  
  
They looked to the stairs as they heard someone hiss obscene words that would make a sailor blush.  
  
"Harry, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Rei," came Harry's voice.  
  
Elie looked at Fate with a raised eyebrow. Fate avoided her gaze, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Serendipity...um...she planned something," said Fate. Elie waited. "Harry was pricked by the thorns of a Love-Me-Not flower," Fate explained. "He feels pain whenever he thinks of Cho Chang."  
  
"What?! How could she?" demanded Elie.  
  
Harry and Rei came down the stairs with Caleb flying behind them.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Rei.  
  
"Nothing," chorused Fate and Elie.  
  
"If you say so," shrugged Rei. "Anyways, I'm going to show Harry around and introduce him to Lord Ryu. He's been wanting to meet Harry since forever. We'll be back in thirty minutes." 

  
  
"Where's the Quidditch hero?" asked Aurelia, looking over at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
Jessica looked up from her magazine. "Who?"  
  
"Harry," said Lara.  
  
"Ah," Jessica nodded and returned to her magazine.  
  
Aurelia shot a look at Jessica before turning to Cho.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" she asked.  
  
Cho shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"No," she replied. "And neither does Ron, Hermione and Ginny," she added silently.  
  
Apparently, it wasn't quiet enough.  
  
"What?! Why?" asked Erin as Jessica looked up from her magazine, eager to hear some gossip.  
  
Cho hesitated. "Promise not to tell anyone else?" She looked pointedly at Erin.  
  
"Promise," replied her friends.  
  
Cho sighed. "Nobody's seen Harry since the Quidditch Match and his friends don't know where he is, either."  
  
"I saw him after the match," the others turned to Aurelia. "He was making his way to the castle with some pretty redhead. I'm not sure if she's from here or not since I didn't get a very good look at her face. But I'm quite sure she was pretty."  
  
"How pretty?" asked Lara. "On a scale of one to ten."  
  
Aurelia thought for a moment. "Eleven," she answered.  
  
"Let's see, how many pretty redheads do we know?" Erin looked around at the different House Tables. "A lot," she said, answering her own question.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure, it wasn't me," Jessica said as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"We know it wasn't you, Jess," said Lara with a smile. Then, she turned to Cho. "It's got to be hard when the guy you love suddenly disappears, Cho. We just want you to know that we're here for you."  
  
Cho's brown eyes widened. "I am not in love with him," she insisted.  
  
"Right," Erin muttered dryly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, the Nile isn't just a river in Egypt," said Aurelia.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Cho.  
  
"You're in such denial," sighed Lara.  
  
Cho frowned. "Shut up and go snog someone," she bit out.  
  
"I might just do that," said Lara. "Hey Alex!" 

  
  
"Draco!" Ginny called out as she saw him in an empty hallway.  
  
The fair-haired Slytherin smiled as he saw the redheaded Gryffindor walking towards him. The smile disappeared when he saw Ginny's quite worried look. Draco hugged her as she reached him.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Draco.  
  
"Harry's gone missing. No one knows where he is," Ginny told him as he held her in his arms. She looked up into Draco's gray eyes. "Did you see him after the match?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. Sorry. But don't worry though, I'm sure P—Harry will get himself out of any trouble. He's done that countless of times in the past. I don't think now will be any different."  
  
"I know but...what if Vol—" Draco cut her off.  
  
"He hasn't gotten Harry yet," he said firmly.  
  
"How are you so sure?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because Voldemort would want to show off to the whole Wizarding World that he's gotten the one person who supposedly defeated him, raising panic everywhere. He would do it as soon as possible," said Draco. "Don't worry, Gin. Harry will come back and show to the world that he's not any ordinary, weak prat."  
  
Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said some nice things about Harry," said Ginny.  
  
Draco looked a bit flustered. "Yeah, well, don't expect that I'll do it often."  
  
Ginny smiled again before hugging him. 

  
  
"Lord Ryu seems like a nice person," Harry said as he, Rei and Caleb walked/flew back to Rei's house.  
  
Rei smirked. "Yeah, sometimes he is but at other times, he can be quite of an arrogant jerk," he said. "He liked Elie a while back and we were rivals until Elie said that she loved me. It took both of us by surprise since she was choosing me over someone with royal blood and loads of money."  
  
Harry smiled. Then, he started to run.  
  
"Race you back!" he called to Rei.  
  
"No fair! You got a head start!" 

  
  
"Did Fate leave already?" Rei asked as he and Harry walked into his house.  
  
"Uh-huh," answered Elie. "Ready to start training, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let's go out back," said Rei, opening a door leading to the training grounds.  
  
Elie turned to the phoenix perched on a chair. "Dumbledore told me about your possible powers, Caleb. Maybe you could assist us in training Harry."  
  
Caleb bowed his head before landing on the ground. A red whirlpool of sorts surrounded him completely for a moment and then the phoenix was gone. In his place was a man with golden brown hair and piercing green eyes, clothed in a blue Elven robe. He smiled.  
  
"I suppose," said Caleb. "Master Harry, you might want to close your mouth." He looked at the bewildered elf beside Harry. "You too, Rei."  
  
"Wh-why didn't you tell me about this before?!" sputtered Harry.  
  
"I didn't feel the need to, Master Harry," replied Caleb.  
  
"Y-you didn't feel the need to?" echoed Harry.  
  
Caleb nodded and stepped out of the house and onto the training grounds. He immediately took a fighting stance.  
  
"Come, Master Harry. Attack me and try not to feel any emotions," said Caleb.  
  
Harry glanced at Rei and Elie, who both nodded. He hesitated before also taking a fighting stance. He approached Caleb cautiously, trying to lock his emotions like Caleb had said. I wonder why, Harry mused. Without any warning, Harry aimed a kick at Caleb's head. Caleb ducked and barely dodged the kick.  
  
"No emotions," Caleb reminded him.  
  
"I'm trying. What's the point of all the 'no emotions' thing anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"You will soon see, Master Harry,"  
  
Harry concentrated and in a moment, he wasn't feeling confused anymore. He couldn't feel any emotion at all. His face was placid as he threw a punch at Caleb, cold smoke emanating from his fist. Harry stepped back, now feeling confused. Luckily Caleb had dodged the punch.  
  
"What was that?" inquired Harry, blinking.  
  
"That was the power of ice, Master Harry," said Caleb. "With training, you can be able to control it without the need to lock all of your emotions. Now, your water power is a different issue."  
  
"Uh-huh. And why is that?"  
  
"Well, all you need to do is concentrate on water, actually. Go ahead. Concentrate on making it rain in this spot over here," Caleb gestured to a small tree in the middle of the grounds. "Embrace your power, Master Harry."  
  
Harry smirked. "You sound like one of those mentors from Muggle comics," he remarked.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry.  
  
He took a deep breath before concentrating on rain coming from the blue sky. Somehow, his thoughts drifted to Ravenclaw. Cho...thought Harry.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
"Stop thinking about Cho, Harry," said Rei, smiling.  
  
"Shut up or I'll throw an icicle at you," 

  
  
"I finally figured out where you went to," Serendipity said as Fate reappeared.  
  
"Oh, how brilliant of you," Fate said sarcastically, as the light green robe turned back into her normal clothes.  
  
"You went to see Elie, didn't you?" asked Serendipity.  
  
"How'd you figure it out? That well only shows the mortal realm," said Fate, frowning.  
  
"Well, this person over here," Serendipity gestured to Destiny who was casually leaning on a tree. "seems to know that you have a thing for Lord Ryu."  
  
"I do not have a thing for Ryu!" Fate replied hotly.  
  
"Aha! What happened to the Lord?" inquired Destiny with a grin. "You know, that we're still required to call the rulers of the realm by their title even if we're gods. You could only call them by their name if you're 'really' close to him."  
  
"Shut up, Destiny," said Fate. 

  
  
"The Halloween Ball is only a few days away, on Saturday," Erin sighed as she, Cho and Jessica lazed around in their dormitory (Lara was off somewhere with her boyfriend), with finished homework littering the floor around their beds.  
  
"What are we going to wear? Muggle formal or Witch formal?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Witch formal," replied Erin.  
  
"Well, we're going to Hogsmeade on Wednesday since Dumbledore declared it a 'do-some-last-minute-shopping' day," said Cho. "Any of you planning to go with someone?"  
  
"No. But I think Lara's going with Alex unless she breaks up with him between now and Wednesday," said Erin. "But I think that's unlikely. She's been dating him longer than any guy she's dated before. How long has it been, Jess?"  
  
"Three weeks," answered Jessica. "And it'll be a month next Tuesday."  
  
"See, I think she's really serious about him," Erin said before waving her wand at the Muggle cassette on her desk, which started playing 'Somebody Else's Song' by Lifehouse. "Cho, I'll forever be thankful to you for finding that spell to make this cassette run on magic."  
  
Cho smiled before taking out a book.  
  
The door opened and a smiling Lara walked in, looking a bit flushed. The three girls smirked at their roommate.  
  
"Well, look who finally came up for air," Cho said wryly.  
  
Lara blushed before sitting on the closest bed next to the door, Erin's bed.  
  
"You will never guess who Alex and I caught snogging in an empty classroom," gushed Lara.  
  
"Uh...yourselves?" guessed Jessica with a slight smirk.  
  
"Oh, funny," Lara said sarcastically. Then, she returned to grinning. "I'll give you girls three guesses."  
  
"Just go ahead and tell us, Lara," said an exasperated Erin. "We know you're dying to tell us anyway."  
  
"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the girls as they sat up.  
  
Lara nodded. "And before that, we heard Malfoy talking about Harry's loss."  
  
"What loss?" asked Cho curiously.  
  
"I have no idea," said Lara. "You don't think they have anything to do with Harry's disappearance, do you?"  
  
Cho shook her head."I don't know. Ginny seemed to be really worried when she asked me if I knew where Harry was."  
  
"Well, maybe she's a good actress," suggested Jessica.  
  
Cho frowned. Jessica had a point but wouldn't she have been able to tell if someone was being fake or not?  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to do what everyone's doing and wait until Harry himself comes back and explains everything," Cho said, even thought she hated saying it.  
  
"Why are you so sure that he'll come back? Do you have a sixth sense or something?" Erin asked suspiciously.  
  
"No. It's just this gut feeling that I have," 

  
  
Days passed and still Harry hadn't come back, making everyone worry except Dumbledore, McGonagall and Avery's group. The Gryffindors' favorite pastime was now playing pranks on Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott and at times Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Wish Harry was here," sighed Ginny as Crabbe and Goyle walked into the Great Hall, wearing transparent clothes and pink and yellow boxers. "He'd have liked to see this. Maybe he'd even come up with some better pranks."  
  
"Hmm," Ron murmured in agreement. "C'mon. Let's go to Hogsmeade." He stood up and Hermione followed.  
  
"Nah," Ginny shook her head. "You two go ahead. I have some stuff to do."  
  
"Are you sure? Wouldn't you like to go shopping and fawning over dresses or do some other stuff girls do?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny gave her brother an I'm-glaring-at-you-because-you're-an-enormous- idiot-and-you'll-be-in-deep-trouble-if-you-don't-leave-my-sight glare. Ron got the message and left the Great Hall with Hermione, Seamus, Lavender and Dean. 

  
  
"Can we please go home? Just for a while?" Harry begged as he looked away from the small fire he had started when he had gotten furious at Rei for letting one of the elf girls who had a crush on Harry into the house a few hours ago.  
  
"I don't know, Master Harry. You still haven't mastered your powers yet," Caleb said, looking doubtful.  
  
"Please? Even for an hour?"  
  
"Oh, let him go, Caleb," said Elie. "He could use the break from your intense training."  
  
"Yeah," Rei agreed as he walked out of the house, nursing some nasty burns on his arm. "He needs the break or else he's going to collapse one of these days."  
  
Finally, Caleb relented. "Oh, all right," he sighed. "But we're coming back here in two hours."  
  
Harry grinned widely. "Thank you!"  
  
"Where to, Harry?" asked Rei.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks! I've got a craving for a butterbeer," said Harry.  
  
Rei and Elie nodded while Caleb massaged his temples.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks, it is!" 

  
  
"Well, hey there, Chang," Avery greeted her as he and the other Slytherins stopped in front of the Ravenclaw girls' booth in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Get lost, Avery," Cho said as she sipped from her butterbeer.  
  
"So do you want to meet up after the Ball?" asked Avery, ignoring Cho's remark.  
  
Some cloaked figures in the next booth shifted in their seats.  
  
"I said get lost, Avery," repeated Cho while Erin and Jessica threw glares at the arrogant Slytherin.  
  
Avery smirked, Crabbe and Goyle grunted (Cho took those for laughter) and Nott chuckled.  
  
"Stay calm. All of you have to do is stay calm," one of the cloaked figures said to one of her irritated comrades. "Wouldn't want anything to get out of control, do we?"  
  
The person she had been talking to ignored her and stood up. He faced Avery.  
  
"I think she told you to get lost, Avery," he said. "A gentleman would follow a lady's request."  
  
Cho took a close look at the figure but couldn't see his face since it was dark and the hood wasn't helping any. The voice was familiar though but she couldn't place a finger on who it belonged to.  
  
"Yeah?" Avery challenged. "Well, a gentleman wouldn't interrupt a conversation."  
  
"Oh, boy," Jessica muttered as Erin and Cho rolled their eyes.  
  
The figure took out his wand and pointed it at Avery. "Who ever said I was a gentleman?" he growled fiercely.  
  
Avery cowered and backed away. He quickly turned around and walked out of the pub with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott scurrying pathetically after him. The three Ravenclaw girls giggled at the sight before turning to the man standing in front of them. Cho was about to say something when...  
  
The doors to the Three Broomsticks burst open and a silver blonde-haired girl stood there, surveying the pub.  
  
"Shit! What is she doing here?" the person in front of them asked himself.  
  
"Nina?" said one of his companions.  
  
"That's it. This break's over. Let's go back," another one said.  
  
The three people, at the table beside Cho's, stood up and altogether, the four of them headed for the girl at the doorway. The girl's eyes lit up when she saw them.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here!" she exclaimed. "Lord Ryu to—hmph!"  
  
One of the figures had covered her mouth. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear. His hand fell away as the girl nodded. The five of them then walked out of the pub and into the cold autumn with most of the pub's customers staring after them.  
  
"What a weird bunch," Erin said after taking a small sip of her butterbeer. 

  
  
"Nina! Why on earth did you jump realms?!" Rei demanded of his fellow elf as they arrived in the Realm of the Elves.  
  
Nina shrugged. "Just wanted to see Harry," she replied.  
  
Harry suppressed a groan and shook his head. He was just about to talk to Cho for the first time in days without feeling any pain and Nina had spoiled that. He started walking to Rei's house with Caleb and Elie. Rei told Nina never to jump realms again before leaving her by the fountain and following the others.  
  
"You think I can be done by Saturday?" asked Harry, some of his anger subsiding.  
  
"Why? What's on Saturday?" Rei wondered blankly.  
  
"It is the night of the Halloween Ball," Caleb replied for Harry.  
  
"Oh, right!" Rei exclaimed. "The Ball! I completely forgot."  
  
"So do you think I can be done by Saturday, Caleb?" repeated Harry.  
  
"I think so, Master Harry, if you concentrate," said Caleb.  
  
"And stop thinking about a certain Ravenclaw," Elie added quietly.  
  
"I heard that!" 

  
  
I guess that's it for now. I'm sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be long. I promise!  
  
I'm not really sure if I can update regularly anymore. See, I'm going to stay somewhere else during my vacation and there isn't any Internet there! I don't think I'm going to survive. But if I really can't update in 3-4 weeks, the next update will be a few chapters.  
  
So sorry,  
  
angelwings  
  
P.S. Next chapter will be the Halloween Ball at last! 


	9. Yule Ball

Hiya! Welcome to Chapter nine. It begins the day before the Halloween Ball and there are a few songs here. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Go ahead and read. Oh, wait before I forget, R & R.

Chapter nine:

The Gryffindor 6th years settled down in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, most of them wearing grumpy frowns and looking tired.

"I swear, if Snape's going to come through that door, I'm going to scream bloody murder and take one of Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes," Hermione muttered as she took out her books.

It didn't surprise anyone. Hell would have probably been much better than having Snape as a substitute professor. Ever since Rei had suddenly taken off, the Slytherin Head of House had started filling in for him. The greasy slimeball delighted in taking points off Gryffindor and giving detentions for the smallest of details. He had also given them an enormous load of homework that would rival the total number of homework since first year.

The door opened, all of them closed their eyes, not wanting to see their torturer, and some groaned.

"Hello, class. Very nice welcome you gave me. Very nice indeed," came a warm, jolly voice.

The class opened their eyes.

"Rei!!!" they all exclaimed happily.

Their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gave them a grin.

"I take it my substitute wasn't so good?" Rei asked.

"It was hell!" was Ron's simple way of putting it.

"I'd probably have jumped off the North Tower if it had went on any longer!" quipped Seamus.

"Where were you, Rei?" asked Parvati.

Rei smiled at the boys before turning to Parvati. "I was visiting my sick girlfriend," he told her.

Parvati and Lavender looked disappointed at the mention of a girlfriend while the boys whistled.

"Did the greasy—excuse me, Professor Snape give you homework?"

"Tons of it! We had to pass it yesterday since it was the deadline and it was given the day before that!" said Hermione. "I don't think any of us really finished it," she looked around and saw her classmates shaking their heads.

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" chorused the class.

"So, I'm guessing all of you are tired?"

"Hell yes!" exclaimed Ron.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Tell you what," Rei started. "The homework won't be graded," everyone sighed in relief. "And we won't have a lesson today. We'll just go to the lake, sit, relax and talk, what do you say to that?"

The Gryffindors were out of the classroom in a blink of an eye.

"Snape's really an evil git, isn't he?" Serendipity asked as the Gryffindors complained about how unfair Snape was on their way to the castle grounds.

"Yeah. He was also an evil git when he was a teenager," said Fate. "Destiny here was the one who came up with James coming up with Snivellus." (A/N: Does that make sense?)

Destiny shrugged. "Well, he was a sniveling prat."

"You actually came up with something funny?" Serendipity asked in mock disbelief. "I'm impressed!"

"Well, that isn't the only funny thing I came up with. There's Dip, there's Pity…" Destiny said, naming Serendipity's nicknames with an evil grin on his face.

"Shut up!"

Jessica nudged the almost dozing Cho and gestured to the half-opened History of Magic door.

"What?!" asked Cho, a tad bit annoyed.

A few of the Ravenclaw 7th years had slept at almost two in the morning due to the load of homework Snape had given them. Jessica wasn't one of them but Cho was.

Jessica gestured to the door again.

Cho turned and her eyes lit up. Rei and the Gryffindor 6th years, minus Harry of course, were passing by.

She poked a sleeping Erin, who was in front of her.

"Rei's back!" she whispered even though she know Binns wouldn't mind.

Erin's head shot up. She looked around and finally saw Rei.

"I'm saved!" she exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you didn't do homework last night," said Lara.

"I did do homework," insisted Erin. "I just didn't finish it. I think Cho was the only one who finished her homework."

"I didn't finish it but I stayed up late trying to," Cho grumbled, slumping in her chair as Binns droned on and on about Slayers who were tasked to kill rogue Vampires (A/N: I was watching Buffy earlier. Can you tell?). "I don't think Rei's going to let us pass it. I just lost a good night's sleep," she moaned.

"We've got another period of History of Magic. You can still sleep," said Jessica.

"Forget it. I'm not sleepy anymore," Cho said as she traced patterns on her desk with her finger.

"You were dreaming about Harry, weren't you?" asked Erin with a smirk.

"I was not," replied Cho, a tinge of red at her cheeks.

"Right," muttered Lara, rolling her eyes.

Cho stuck her tongue out at Lara before listening to Binns' lecture.

"Oh, very good behavior Cho," Lara said sarcastically. "It just shows how mature you are."

The others giggled.

"Girls, please, I will have a quiz about this next meeting. I will appreciate it if the four of you will keep quiet so that your other classmates can hear what I have to say," said Binns.

The four Ravenclaw girls looked around the room. Almost everyone was dozing. They looked at each other before laughing.

"So we can finally go home?" Harry asked looking at Caleb hopefully.

"Yes, Master Harry," Caleb replied, nodding.

"I still don't understand why Rei got to go home yesterday," Harry grumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"It's because we don't want anyone to become suspicious," Elie explained. "It will be mighty weird if you and Rei appear at the same time. People are gonna link two and two together and figure out that Rei had something to do with your disappearance."

"Right," Harry muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Well, shouldn't we get going? The Ball's going to start in thirty minutes and I still need to get my clothes for the Ball at Hogsmeade."

"It's going to look great on you, Harry. You'll always look good in Muggle wear," Elie assured him. "It's half-formal and half-casual."

"I'm just glad I don't need one of those wretched ties (you know, the one's with tuxedos). I have no idea how to work those things," Harry said.

"Neither do I, Master Harry. Even after a thousand years of existence," said Caleb.

And with that, the three of them disappeared from the Realm of the Elves.

"Cho, you look gorgeous!" a blonde with stunning blue eyes told a brown-haired girl with caramel streaks in her hair.

"You think so?" asked Cho, smiling at Erin.

Erin nodded. Then, she looked at her watch and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lara! Get yourself out of the bathroom! We're going to be late!" she exclaimed.

Lara walked out of the bathroom, a moment later. She was now a brunette with purplish-blue eyes. She looked _way _different. Actually all of them did.

"Where's Jess?" asked Lara as she fixed her hair.

"She went ahead since you took so long in there," Cho nodded at the bathroom then looked at Lara. "We'll be lucky if we'll be able to find her at all," she said, adjusting her own light blue robes.

Lara made her way to the mirror.

"Damn! We look good!" she exclaimed.

Cho smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So much for modesty," she muttered.

"I heard that, Cho!"

Cho smiled sweetly at her friend. "Heard what, Lara?"

"C'mon. Let's get our gorgeous selves to the Ball and grace everyone with our amazing presence," joked Erin, opening the door.

"You think Harry will turn up?" Lara asked as they walked down the stairs.

The Common Room was nearly empty, except for a few first years and second years, since Lara had insisted they be almost late to make a grand entrance. She had wanted everyone's attention on them. Erin, Cho and Jessica had protested to no avail. Finally, Jessica had gone ahead and left them.

"Maybe," Cho shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, we'll know once the Ball ends," said Erin.

She held the tapestry that guarded their tower up for them. Cho could have sworn she heard one of those rusted suits of armors whistle as they passed it on their way to the Great Hall.

"Who could have known those armors could whistle," mused Fate.

"I knew," said Destiny.

Serendipity and Fate looked at Destiny skeptically.

"Really, I did," said Destiny. "I saw one whistle when my brother was taking care of Lily and James. It whistled when Lily passed by. No, wait a minute, it whistled when it…erm…'saw' Lily and James snogging.

Cho scanned the Hall, thirty minutes later, for her friends. She spotted them after a minute. Erin was chatting up some fair-headed bloke and someone she presumed was Jessica was talking to a handful of masked girls. Lara was nowhere to be found. Cho finally came to the conclusion that she had planned something with Alex and now they were off doing who-knows-what somewhere.

She sighed as she put her butterbeer down. This Ball wasn't much fun without somebody to talk to.

"Serendipity, where do you think you're going? Didn't I ask you to watch the well?" Fate asked as her sister followed her and Destiny into Future and Fantasy's realm.

"Aw, they'll manage by themselves," Serendipity said. "Besides, I want to see Future and Fantasy and their kid again."

"Alright. But I'm blaming you if something bad happens to Harry," said Fate.

"Or Cho," added Destiny.

"Please," Serendipity rolled her eyes. "They're at a _Ball_. The worse thing that could happen is that they end up with terribly ugly and ill-mannered people like that Parkinson cow or that Goyle bloke."

"Hey! We're gods. We aren't supposed to be prejudiced," Destiny pointed out.

"Destiny, Zeus was prejudiced. Hera was prejudiced. Apollo was prejudiced. Hades was prejudiced. Hercules and Perseus were prejudiced," said Serendipity.

"Umm…Serendipity…Technically, Hercules and Perseus weren't gods. They were just half-gods," Destiny informed her.

"Argh! You know what I mean!"

Cho walked onto the castle's grounds. She wandered over to the lake, lost in her thoughts.

"Didn't think anyone else would be out here," came a voice.

Cho almost jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw someone with sort-of spiky dark hair and soft brown eyes. He wore navy trousers and a navy jacket. Underneath the jacket was a plain, white button down. He looked cute. _But not as cute as Harry, _she found herself thinking.

"Oh, hi," said Cho.

"What's someone like you doing out here?" he asked.

"Someone like me?" Cho echoed, feeling a bit offended.

He smiled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sound rude." He ran his hand through his hair. "What I meant was, why's a girl out here all alone? Shouldn't you be with your dorm mates?" he asked.

"They ditched me," Cho said simply.

"Okay. Perfectly understandable,"

"What's your excuse? Don't tell me your friends ditched you, too?"

He shook his head. "Actually, _I _ditched _them._"

Cho raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Yeah. I just…er…needed some time to myself,"

Cho nodded in understanding.

"Want something to drink?" he asked her.

"It would be nice but you don't have to—"

He wasn't listening to her. He took out his wand and flicked it. Two cups of butterbeer sailed from the Great Hall and into his hands. He gave one to Cho before looking down at his drink, frowning.

"These aren't spiked, are they?" he asked.

"The butterbeer's not," Cho informed him. "It's the punch you should stay away from. Some whacko's gone and put some Firewhiskey in it. I don't think the Professors have even noticed their students getting drunk."

The guy smirked.

"Oh, Rei noticed. He just turned the other cheek," he said. "Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick are talking about something top secret, I suppose, Sinistra's talking to a group of students, Sprout and Vector are with her and for some reason I don't want to know, Trelawney's trying to flirt with Snape." He shuddered at the thought. "She's got to be drunk. There could be no possible reason that _any _girl, no matter how weird, would try to flirt Snape. Oh, yeah and Snape's screaming bloody murder."

Cho giggled and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"What about Rei? You just mentioned him turning the other cheek. What's he doing?"

"He's talking to some girl." He looked at her. "You're pretty observant. Ravenclaw?"

"Not telling," said Cho with a mischievous twinkle in her now blue eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're a Slytherin," he begged.

"Do you have something against Slytherins?" Cho asked him.

"Well, not _all _Slytherins. Just this particular group,"

"Avery and his gang?" guessed Cho. He nodded. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

He shrugged and kept his mouth closed. He then drank his butterbeer. Cho did likewise.

"Want to go back inside?" he asked.

Cho nodded and they walked back to the castle in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

When they got back inside, the band had just ended a song.

"Okay, we're going to ask some random member of the audience to sing a song for us," the lead singer said into the enchanted microphone.

The drummer looked around and pointed at the guy Cho was with. "You there! How about you?" he asked.

Cho turned to looked at him and saw that he was blushing.

"What do you think?" he asked her as the people around him urged him to do it.

"Go," said Cho, smiling.

He took a deep breath and went up the stage amidst the polite applause and the occasional snide comment. He talked with the band members for a few minutes before stepping up to the mike.

"They said I could pick any song I wanted and here it is," he said. "It's one of my favorites and it's called 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down."

A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl, there's only you and me

Since it hadn't been a song to dance to, everyone had stopped and listened. Now that it had ended, everyone was clapping or whistling or both. Cho though was just clapping, rather enthusiastically. That had been one of her favorites too.

"Good job, mate," one of the band members said.

The guy just blushed and got off the stage.

"That was great," said Cho when he stopped next to her.

"You think so?" he asked shyly.

Cho nodded and smiled. He blushed even more but also smiled.

"I've never done that before in my entire life," he admitted.

He ran his hand through his hair. _Not unlike Harry_, Cho noted. _Well, there is a chance he is Harry._ Cho was snapped out of her thoughts when the band began playing another song, this time it was quite slow.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

Cho nodded and hesitantly wound her arms around his neck. She saw him swallow as he placed his hands on her waist. They stayed that way for quite a while, each one getting more and more relaxed as the band played on. The song ended and they almost reluctantly let go of each other.

"I think I see a friend of mine," said Cho, spotting Erin at the refreshment table. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," he replied as the band struck up a faster tune.

"Thanks,"

Cho made her way to Erin, who was nursing a mug butterbeer.

"Hey," said Erin. "Who was that hunk you were getting comfortable with on the dance floor?" she asked, eyeing him as he sat down at an empty table.

"How would I know?" said Cho, shrugging.

"Well, it seems like you should," remarked Erin. "You almost looked like you were—" Cho interrupted.

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say…"

"Right. I won't. Waiting for Harry, huh?" Erin shot her friend an amused smile.

Cho glared at her. "I swear I'll—"

"Geez, I was just kidding," said Erin, rolling her eyes.

"Fate, Serendipity, you're here!" Fantasy said as Fate, Serendipity and Destiny appeared in a woody realm.

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Destiny demanded good-naturedly.

"Hello to you, too, Destiny," said Fantasy, smiling

"Where's Future and Skye?" asked Destiny, looking around.

"They'll be here in a minute or two," his sister-in-law replied. "He's grown so much. Looks like a human teenager now."

"Your son's name is Skye, Fantasy?" asked Fate.

"Yeah. It's hard coming up with names, you know," said Fantasy.

There was some rustling of leaves and Future and Skye appeared. Fate's and Serendipity's eyes widened as they saw Destiny's nephew.

"Well, we have to go. We'll be late for a banquet in Olympus," Future said before he and Fantasy disappeared.

No one paid heed to them.

"Umm…Destiny?" said Fate.

"Yes, I know, Fate, he looks very much like that Diggory kid, doesn't he?"

(A/n: Bit of a cliffhanger, isn't it? The continuation's somewhere down there.)

"Fifteen more minutes until the unmasking," Cho informed Erin, looking at the grandfather clock at the other side of the hall.

"I know. Lara better be here soon," said Erin. "Oh, there she is!" she exclaimed as Lara walked into the Great Hall with a guy who was presumably Alex.

Lara gave Alex a quick goodbye kiss before heading over to her friends.

"Hey," she breathed upon reaching them.

"Where were you?" asked Erin.

Cho smirked. "Do you even have to ask that?"

Both of them giggled.

"Oh, ha ha," Lara said sarcastically.

"Okay, ladies and gents, here's the last song before the unmasking," one of the band members said before strumming the opening chords of a fast-paced song.

{Insert lyrics of a 'Minority' by Greenday here}

While the song was being played, Cho looked around for the guy who she had danced with earlier. She spotted him, leaning on a wall by the doors.

"Well, that was it," said the lead singer once the song had ended. "And now a word from our beloved Headmaster."

Cho could see some people sneer at the word 'beloved'. _Definitely Death Eater's children,_ she thought. _They're the only ones who don't like Dumbledore._

Dumbledore walked onto the stage. The leader of the band offered the microphone but he politely refused.

"Good evening, students. I trust you all had a good time?" Everyone cheered their answer. "Ah, yes, I thought so. Unfortunately, the night must come to an end and it is time to take off your masks and undo the spells. Sixth years and seventh years, since some of you are…incapable," Dumbledore glanced at where some of the unconscious and drunk students were, an amused smile on his face. "I will be glad to do the spell for all of you," He raised his wand and said a few well-chosen words and the upperclassmen gradually turned back into their normal selves.

Once Cho was back to normal, she surveyed the Great Hall and caught sight of Jessica, standing with some Hufflepuff fifth years. She looked at the spot by the doors where she had last seen him. Her eyes widened. There he was, looking way different from the way he had looked when Cho had met him. He was staring at her, looking surprised.

"What are you staring at?" Skye uncomfortably asked as Serendipity and Fate looked at him.

Serendipity was the first to snap out of it. She started to grin mischievously.

"Dip, I don't think I like the way you're smiling at my nephew," said Destiny.

"Destiny, tell me, can your nephew act?" asked Fate, realizing what Serendipity was thinking.

"Yeah. Can he?"

"Hello? I'm right here, you know," said Skye, getting a tad bit annoyed. "And yes, I can act. Quite good actually. Mother sometimes sends me to the mortal realm to set some people straight and Father sends me down there to create some good-natured havoc. Wait, Mother's not supposed to know about that. You won't tell her, will you?"

"Skye, let's talk," said Serendipity, still smiling.

"About what?" Skye and Destiny both inquired.

"Skye, how would you like to go down to the mortal realm for us?" said Fate.

Skye shrugged. "Depends on what you want me to do down there."

Fate and Serendipity now wore identical grins.

"Why are you two grinning like that?" Destiny asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a bit creepy." Skye nodded his agreement.

The sisters glanced at each other.

"Well…"

Cho quickly regained her composure and wandered over to him.

"Hey, Harry," she said.

Harry swallowed before replying. "Hey, Cho. I didn't know that was you,"

Cho smiled and to her relief, so did Harry. "Didn't know that was you, either. But I guess I suspected it on some level,"

Harry gave her a sheepish smile and ran his hand through his hair, blushing.

"Ladies and gents, the last song of the evening," announced a band member. "And as requested by Professor Rei Nightshadow, it's a slow one."

"W-would you like to dance?" he asked shyly, the butterflies in his stomache multiplying a hundred fold.

Cho blushed and nodded. They walked onto the dance floor and they mimicked their actions earlier, although this time it was without hesitation. Cho sighed in contentment and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

{Insert half of a love song here}

Somewhere between the song, Cho looked up and found her gazing into Harry's amazing green eyes. Slowly, without either of them thinking, their lips met.

_Heaven_. That was the only way to describe it.

Harry pulled her closer as the kiss ended and Cho rested her head again on his shoulder.

{Insert the other half here}

"Cho?"

"Hmm?" Cho replied languidly, her eyes closed.

She heard him hesitate and raised her head, looking concerned.

"Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking quite vulnerable.

Cho smiled and brought Harry's head down. She kissed him on the lips, catching him somewhat surprised.

"I hope that's a good enough answer," said Cho.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin that made Cho's legs turn to jelly.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?!"

Harry groaned and Cho giggled. He glanced at Hermione and Ginny who were looking halfway between ecstatic and livid, obviously not noticing who Harry had his arms around. Ron, who was standing a few feet behind them, did, though, explaining the stupid smile on his face. Harry could even see Draco smirking at the refreshment table.

Almost everyone's attention was directed to them.

"Can I get back to you two later?" he asked in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Harry, you really should talk to them. Besides, you haven't told me where you've been either," said Cho.

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened as they finally noticed her. They knew how much Harry liked Cho and he would probably be furious if they somehow interrupted in the middle of something. But he looked annoyed and Ginny caught a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Cho! Oh my gosh! We're so sorry!" said Hermione as she blushed.

"W-we didn't mean to—" sputtered Ginny, also blushing.

"It's alright," said Cho as Harry sighed and let go of her.

"You two have the worst of timing, do you know that?" Harry told them.

Cho elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Harry!"

"Right. I'll tell you in the Common Room," said Harry, talking to his Gryffindor friends. He turned to Cho. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? Right now, I have to deal with these guys," He gestured to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Okay. I'll see you at breakfast," nodded Cho before placing a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"G'night," said Harry.

He then led his friends back to the Gryffindor Common Room, a goofy grin on his face.

Cho walked back to her friends, who were currently gaping.

"What?" Cho asked innocently.

"Don't you dare give us that innocent look, Cho! We've seen it too many times before. How did—when did—you and him—oh, you know what I mean!" stammered Jessica, who had recently rejoined Erin and Lara.

"I do but I'll tell you in the dorm. There are too many eager ears here," she said, looking around at the lingering people, trying to act inconspicuous.

"Let's go then," said Lara.

"Well?" Ginny said expectantly as the four of them entered the Common Room.

"Well, someone in the Order suggested that I should get away from here so I can train properly for the battle against Voldemort," said Harry, partly lying. He thought for a moment. "That's it really."

"And you didn't bother to tell us where you were going or at least leave us a note?!" demanded Hermione.

Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry. There wasn't enough time."

Hermione and Ginny sighed while Ron, surprisingly, stayed quiet.

"It's okay, Harry. Really," Ron finally spoke up.

"Just don't put us through that again," Hermione added.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I can't promise that," said Harry. "But I swear I'll try to tell you guys in advance."

"That's good enough, Harry," said Ginny.

"Anyways, what was going on between you and the Ravenclaw Seeker?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.

Harry almost let out a groan. He knew that the question would come up sooner or later but he had wished it would be much later.

"Well…"

"Aha! I knew it! You two _finally_ became a couple!" Erin exclaimed happily, jumping on Cho's bed (they were already in their pajamas).

"Erin, keep it down!" Cho whispered though she was smiling. "The whole house is going to find out if you keep that up!"

Jessica and Lara were rolling around on Cho's bed, laughing, happy for their best friend. Jessica finally sat up.

"So…"

"What?" asked Cho.

Jessica grinned evilly. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Jess!" Cho blushed furiously.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't expect anyone to ask you that? I mean, we _are _talking about the famous Boy-Who-Lived here,"

"Yeah," Cho said slowly. "But I wasn't expecting it from you. I was expecting it from Lara," She glanced at Lara, a smile on her face.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Cho?!" Lara demanded, trying to look mad but failing miserably.

"Well, is he or isn't he?" asked Erin.

Cho blushed again. "Um…" She nodded.

This sent the girls into another round of laughter. They stopped laughing immediately when the door opened and a Ravenclaw sixth year appeared.

"Can you keep it down?! Some us are trying to sleep here!" she said before turning around and walking away, muttering about people who didn't fully act their age.

The friends stifled their laughter and walked back to their respective beds, said goodnight to each other and pulled the curtains close.

I finally got them together!!! Rejoice! Oh, anyways, what do you think?

Hehe…I know what some of you may be thinking. "What? No I love you's and other fluffy stuff?" That's what one of my friends said when I let her read it and I can honestly say that she was thoroughly disappointed with it. And I will say to you what I said to her, "Wait for the next chapter!"

Ciao!


End file.
